


Stick to one direction in the Woods

by ForeverFriend



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Harry's a Baker, Into the Woods AU, M/M, Teenagers and Hormones, This is all in good fun, for people's enjoyment, running amuck in Into the Woods basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFriend/pseuds/ForeverFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the Woods AU where Harry and Louis are the poor Baker and his husband that don't have a child and can't even afford a proper wedding. Zayn is Cinderella. Liam obtains some magic beans and Niall is on his way to his grandmother's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I won't spoil the story of Into the woods. If you Haven't seen the movie or the play of Into the woods, go watch them now!!! This story is a mixture of the two.If you wanna see what his story has to offer you'll just have to read it. I'm a giant musical nerd and I basically put the songs in the story. So if the text seems weird blame it on my love for musicals or bad writing. This is also my second fan-fiction ever. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks to Constantlylarry on tumblr for being Amazing and being my beta reader.
> 
> Now then Let's begin...

_Once Upon a time,_

_In a far-off kingdom there lay a small village at the edge of the woods and in this village there lived a young bachelor, a carefree young lad and a childless baker with his husband. ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/zaynerellla%20watermark_zpsajla0lab.jpg)) ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/LiamJack%20watermark_zpsvsudswuc.jpg)) ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/the%20baker%20and%20his%20husband%20watermark_zpsr2ghltai.jpg))_  
\------

_“I wish_ …I just wish they’d let us go to the festival,” the young bachelor muttered to himself while scrubbing the floor.

“Don’t be so foolish. There’s no way they’d let us go, let alone attend the festival. And stop talking to yourself, it’s creeping me out.” The bachelor’s sister frowned as she dusted off the bookshelves.

The two had worked all morning, trying to clean every room of the mansion. Each room seemed larger than the last. Currently, the living room was presenting a problem with so much dirt covering the shelves, tables and mantle.

“But they have no right to treat us this way and the king invited the entire kingdom as long as they wish to go. I heard that even other princes and princesses are attending as well.”

“Okay, but I don’t even want to go and you shouldn't either, you’re just dreaming. And I’m supposed to be the younger one,”  his sister retorted and then picked up the dusting cloth she had dropped in her moment of anger, “I’m going to dust the kitchen, just come talk to me when you have something we can do tonight.” And with that she scurried off.

“But the festival,” the bachelor whined in the direction his sister went.

“You wish to go to the festival!” a shrill voice cried out. A middle aged woman and two girls, 19 years of age, came into the living room where the bachelor was cleaning.

“He wants to go to the festival, Mother.”  The brunette girl snorted.

“Isn’t it cute? Zayn wants to go before the festival,” the blonde girl added.

“What festival? You don’t mean the King’s festival?” The mother laughed.

“Look at the way you dress. You can’t be serious?” Both girls frowned.

_The parents of the young bachelor and his sister had died and now they lived with their stepmother and her daughters. All three were beautiful of face but vile and black of heart._

An idea popped into the step mother’s mind and she ran to the kitchen. When she came back she was carrying a pot full of lentils. She looked at Zayn with a wicked grin and poured the pot of lentils on the fireplace, spilling some on the ground.

“Okay then Zayn. If you can pick up every single lentil from the ashes and finish your chores before we leave, then you may go to the ball with us.” Zayn’s step mother then led her daughters upstairs to prepare for the ball.

Luckily, Zayn had finished his chores. He and his sister had woken up early to relax tonight since they knew the ladies would be out tonight.

“How am I going to clean this up?” Zayn frowned.

Zayn got up and ran through the kitchen, ignoring his sister, and right out the back door. Zayn stepped outside and began to sing.

“Come, little birds, down from the eaves and the leaves, over fields, out of castles and ponds…”

Birds came in a flock to Zayn and he ran back into the house while still singing.

“What in the?” Zayn’s sister cried as he ran through the kitchen and back to the living room.

“Quick, little birds, flick through the ashes. Pick and peck but swiftly sift through the ashes,

into the pot.”

The birds swarmed the living room, collecting all the lentils and placing them back into the pot.

The two daughters of the step mother began crying for Zayn, realizing they could delay Zayn. Unbeknownst to them, the birds had already collected all the lentils.

“Thank you birds. Now fly away before anyone sees you,” Zayn said as he rushed up the stairs to help the cruel girls.

“Here Zayn, I want you to put my hair in a twist,” the blonde ordered.

“Um, are you sure I should? I could get my sister, she’d be the better choice, Perrinda,” Zayn stated.

“Yes but, I asked you to do it silly,” Perrinda answered with a fake sweetness in her voice.

Her sister then said “could you also find a way to hide this tear Zayn?”

“Of course Elena,” Zayn said through clamped teeth as he began to work on the girls’ hair.

It took a while to help Elena and then Zayn began to work on Perrinda’s hair, becoming lost in his thoughts. When his mom first got sick she always said to be good to others and his father, before he died, asked Zayn to be kind to his new family. How could Zayn be nice when he’d been treated so poorly though?

“I want my hair tighter,” Perrinda said.

Not truly hearing her, Zayn’s anger started rising. The more he thought about he and his sister’s situation, the more he kept making Perrinda’s twist tighter and tighter unintentionally, until…

“OWW!” Perrinda screamed, “Not that tight!” She slapped Zayn and then laughed at his pain along with her sister.  
****

“Ladies, our carriage awaits!” Zayn’s stepmother shouted from down the stairs.

The two girls ran down the stairs with Zayn close behind, both of the girls ready to woo the prince the moment they stepped in the castle. When they got outside, the girls jumped into the carriage and started trading tips on how to attract a prince.

“Now may I go to the festival?” Zayn pleaded.

“The Festival? Please Zayn there’s no way you could attend. Look at how dirty you are.  Even if you have picked up the lentils, you’d just make the rest of us look like fools in front of the prince. Then we’d all die of embarrassment. Now that wouldn't be good for any of us would it?”

“The Festival lasts three nights. I’m sure I could find something good to wear before the other two,” Zayn replied as the step mother entered the carriage.

“Look, Zayn, the King is trying to find Prince Liam a life partner. Not a dirty servant boy!” she told Zayn, then shouted, “We must be gone.”

The carriage pulled off with the family, leaving Zayn standing at the front of the house.

“Hey, Zayn?”

His sister walked up behind him. Zayn looked at her glumly.

“I’m sorry they didn't let you go, but I told you they wouldn't. And what was going on with the birds back there?”

Yet, Zayn wasn't listening. He was too busying talking to himself.

“I still wish to go to the Festival, but how am I ever to get to the Festival?”

“Zayn you’re not going to the festival!” his sister responded.

"I know! I'll visit Mother's grave, the grave at the hazel tree, and tell her I just want to go to the King's Festival.”

“Zayn don’t you dare!” his sister fumed.

“I’m twenty. Our stepmother can’t stop me from going.  I’m sorry sis, but I have to do this. I just need a break from this place,” Zayn said.

His sister relaxed when she realized why Zayn wanted to go to their mother’s grave. She still didn’t want him to, but Zayn had already left the estate and was headed into the woods.

\-------

_“_ _I wish_ …my cow would give us some milk,” the young lad mumbled as he tried to milk his cow.

_The young lad had no father and his mother was at her wit’s end._  She had to send her daughters away to live with her sister because they started developing allergies in this rural countryside of the kingdom. It had been her dad’s farm and she couldn’t just abandon it.  Her sister also couldn’t house more people, but with just her and her son she didn't know how she’d make it.

_“I wish_  ...my son were not a fool. I wish my house was not a mess. I wish the cow was full of milk. I wish the walls were full of gold. I wish a lot of things...” the young lad’s mother muttered as she trudged up to her house. 

She was having a hard time, as the ground had become muddy from a storm two nights ago.

Upon opening the door she saw the cow and screamed, looking at her son she asked “What in heaven's name are you doing with the cow inside the house?”

“I thought if we could warm him up, Milky White might produce some of his milk,” the young lad stated.

“It's a she! How many times do I have to tell you? Only ‘she’s can give milk,” she said. “Are you listening to me Liam?” When he didn't respond his mother whacked him upside his head to get his attention.

The 17 year old lad shared the same name as the prince. Thus people decided to call him by his last name, Payne, except his mother.  Liam didn't have any friends, the closest neighbours with children lived miles away.  His last birthday had been just Milky White, him and his mother. His mother felt horrible about this fact but didn't see any other way to help Liam. They were a poor family, she couldn't afford to send him to school or take him miles away to a neighbour’s for a day, not with so much work on the farm. It had been much easier when his sisters had been here to keep him company, but now all he could do was talk to Milky-White.

“Liam, you have to take Milky-White to market,” Liam’s mother stated.

“Mother no! He’s the best cow in the world,” Liam retorted.

“ _Was!_ She's been dry for a week. We've no food, nor money, and no choice but to sell her,” Liam’s mother chided.

“But Milky-White is my best friend in the whole world!”

“Look at her! Liam, we can’t keep her. She has enough problems as it is and she’s past her prime.”

 “But—“

“We can’t just sit here and wait for her to produce milk, Liam, we’ll be wasting away with her,” his mother said and then added “And no one keeps a cow for a friend! Sometimes I wonder what’s going in that head of yours.”  
  
Liam and his mother headed outside the house walking towards the dirt road with the cow in tow. 

“Okay, Liam, you are not to accept less than five pounds. Second, when you go to sell the cow make sure you tell them your name is Payne. We don’t want them thinking you’re making sport of them by using the prince’s name.”  
  
“Okay but, why do I have to walk to the next village? Why can’t I go to the one closest to our countryside?” Liam whined.

“Because everyone in that village knows our cow hasn’t given a drop of milk in a week.”

“But isn’t this swindling?”

“We’re going to be out of food and starving, Liam. Can’t you understand the situation we’re in?” Ms. Payne pleaded.

“Okay fine,” he huffed.

“Good, now then, how much are you to ask?”

“No more than five pounds.”

“Less than five!”Ms. Payne stressed.  She then pointed down the road towards the woods saying “If you cut straight through the woods from here you’ll reach the next village in half the time.  Now hurry! Don’t dither and be late. Off with you and then into the woods.”

“Into the woods to sell a friend,” Liam muttered under his breath as he walked away. 

His mother hadn't heard him though. She was too distracted watching a large flock of birds fly out of the woods. Liam would have noticed if he didn't have his head down, thinking about losing Milky-White. After watching the birds, Ms. Payne convinced herself that she must have been tired and went to go lay down.

\----

“ _I wish_ ….we could have a child,” the baker said, staring at the window and watching a man and his wife with their daughter.   
“I want a child… someday,” the baker’s husband responded the baker.

Their bond was a special one. Both had been brought together by what seemed to be fate. However, two males a baby does not make and neither were sure if an orphanage would allow them to adopt in their case. Even though they were married they simply didn't have enough money to have a wedding ceremony. Of course, their type marriage had not been uncommon. Not even among royalty. Only, not everyone in their village took a liking to it, especially if you weren't of royal blood. It didn't matter what others thought though, they had each other and that was enough.

“Could you bring down the comb with you?” the baker’s mother asked to her daughter as she came down the stairs, dragging a bag.

“Okay, but give me some time to get ready,” the baker’s sister, Gemma, shouted back.

The afternoon sun’s ray’s broke into the bakery hitting the walls and floors, filling the room with a pure white light. Lous set down a tray of  dessert samples by the entrance while Harry cleaned the flour off his apron and the counter tops.

“Okay now, Harry, we’ll only be gone for a week at most,” the baker’s mother said to her son

“Are you sure you and Louis can handle the store while we’re gone?”

“Don’t, worry about us please, we’ll be fine. You go have fun,” Louis piped.

“Okay then, but I‘ll just be staying with some family that lives closer to castle. If you need us you know where we’ll be.”

“Yes mom, I’m not a kid. Me and Louis will be fine,” the baker said.

“Harry, you just turned 17.” His mother laughed.

“About 3 months ago,” Harry whined.

“It’ll be fine, Ms. Anne,” Louis said to the baker’s mother.

“Okay, if you both say so. I’m just glad this place is no longer an inn, then I don’t think I’d ever be able to leave,” she said, turning around and walking upstairs to see what was taking her daughter so long.

The baker looked at his husband with an angry look on his face. Louis, shocked by it tried to ask what was wrong, but Harry cut him off.

“Please, don’t do that Louis.”

“Do what?” Louis frowned.  He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and lifted his head so their eyes were staring directly into each other.

“Make it seem like I’m a little kid that needs someone else to speak up for me,” Harry stated.

“What? With your mother? She listened to you,” Louis replied.

“Yes but only after you confirmed what I said.”

“Would you just rather I not speak at all?” Louis joked and when Harry didn’t answer he was a little hurt. “Fine Harry, but you could also try not caring as much. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

Harry was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. When Harry opened the door a hungry blonde haired boy from the village stepped inside, the one who always wore his red hoodie as a cape.

“Welcome, what is it you wish? We’ll most certainly have it,” Louis said.

_“I wish...”_ the boy stated and then grabbed a loaf of bread off one of the selves.  Harry snatched the loaf back and Louis was about to grab him to throw him out when the blond kid replied.

“It's not for me, it’s for my granny in the woods. A loaf of bread, please, to bring my poor old hungry Granny in the woods...”  The boy then grabbed one of the cookies from the bakeries’ trays and popped it into his mouth.

Louis, wanting to help the boy out, decided to hand him back the loaf of bread. Harry looked at his husband like he had lost his mind. Harry had no trouble with giving food away but he was touchy when it came to his baked goods and someone trying to outright steal them. Louis just looked back, shrugging, and mouthed “It’s only bread”.

“Maybe a cinnamon roll or two? Or five? ….Oh! And maybe some mini pies,” the blond kid said as he walked around the store, stuffing his arms with sweets and pastries galore. Then as if to make more room he started stuffing sweets into his mouth and eating them.  Harry just watched, stunned at the audaciousness of this kid.  Finally Harry grabbed a chocolate scone, holding it close, before the kid could shove it down his throat, and said “Are you about done?”

Ms. Anne came down the stairs with her daughter and saw the blond boy and said “Oh Niall! It’s good to see you. Did you come to pick up your mother’s order for your grandmother.”

“I did Ms. Anne and these two have been extremely helpful.” Niall smiled and pointed to Harry and Louis, trying not to drop his desserts.

“How long will you be staying, Niall?” Ms. Anne asked.

“He won’t. He was just on his way out,” Harry chimed.

“Harry don’t be rude!” Ms. Anne scolded her son.

“No. He’s right Ms. Anne, I was on my way out,” Niall spoke up still trying to juggle his food.

“Oh are you sure Niall?  I’m leaving, but I’m sure you’d get along fine with Harry and Louis,” Ms. Anne said. Harry gave Louis a worried glance. Niall was already carrying most of the store’s treats in his arms.

“Into the woods, it’s time to go. I hate to leave. I have to, though, into the woods. It's time and so I must begin my journey. Into the woods and through the trees to where I am expected, ma'am. Into the woods to Grandmother's house,” Niall replied, still eating treats and looking for more to eat and carry in the store.

“Do you know where you’re going? I’d be afraid to send my child off by himself,” Ms. Anne shared, oblivious to Niall’s blatant thievery.

“Well, usually my brother goes, but Greg’s also feeling sick today and I’m seventeen, so of course I can do it.”

“At least your mother trusts you to make decisions when she’s not with you,” Harry mumbled under his breath, looking away from the scene. Louis, hearing him, put his hand behind Harry’s back and whispered “Don’t be so glum, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” It made Harry smile in the process.

“No I’m not afraid,” both boys heard Niall say as they tuned back into the conversation “It’s a good time to go because the sun is still out and illuminating the woods. Besides, it’s like my brother always says, the woods are just trees, the trees are just wood.” Reaching down to pick up a cupcake he looks up to Ms. Anne and says “I sort of hate to ask it, but do you have a basket?”

“Yes we do!”  Louis said and ran into the back of the store to fetch it.

Gemma looked outside and saw a carriage waiting and told her mother it was time to go.

Gemma headed out the door to load the bags into the carriage. Louis re-entered, carrying a ragged jacket, and handed Niall the basket while Ms. Anne hugged her son goodbye and headed out. Niall started heading toward the door as well.

“Are you not going to buy any of those?” Harry said as he pointed the treats in Niall’s basket.

“Oh, now hush, it’s not that big of a deal,” Louis joked to Harry, trying to calm down his husband. “But another question, are you sure you’ll be okay out in the woods?”

Walking towards the door, Niall smiled and said “Don’t worry! I’ll get out there and I’ll be home before it's even dark.” He poured a tray of samples into his basket and ran out the door.

“That kid’s a thief!” Harry said to Louis exasperated. “Why did you let him take all our stuff?”

“I don’t know… just the way he asked.” Louis shrugged “I use to say things like that when I was still living in the orphanage and thought maybe he didn't have the money.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Louis. I wasn't even thinking like that.” Harry dropped his head and talked more so to the ground than Louis.

“No it’s quite alright Harry. I know we're just different in that aspect. I know you like being honest as much as you can, but sometimes to get what you want or what you need you might need to tell a few small lies,” Louis said, walking over to Harry beside the empty doughnut tray on the counter.

“Well, I’m pretty sure he was getting bread for his grandmother, but he took way more than a loaf,” Harry said causing Louis to chuckle.

“What’s with that jacket you’re carrying? It looks old,” Harry responded.

“I’m not sure actually. I found it with the basket. I actually meant to ask your mother about it before she left,” Louis responded.

There was a knock at the door, and Louis responded “We've been cleaned out. Come back tomorrow.”  Harry looked out the window to see who it was and his eyes widen upon seeing the figure that stood before his house. “It’s the witch from next door,” Harry quaked.

The bakery’s door was flung off the hinges and into the store, causing Louis to drop the jacket. An old man in stepped into the store, his hands looked like a skeleton’s and his ghostly white hair sat on his head and wrinkled face.

“We don’t have any more bread,” Louis stammered.

“I don’t want your bread,” the witch replied.

“Then what is it you wish?”  Harry trembled.

“It’s not what _I wish_ , it’s what _you wish_ ,” the witch corrected them.

“You have no child now and you never will, unless you’re willing to do exactly what I say. A certain moon will appear in three days’ time, only then can the curse be undone,” the witch continued.

“What curse?” Harry asked.

“The one I placed on this house.”

“What? When did this curse come about?”  Louis spoke up.

“A long time ago, when you, Louis, were no more than a tot, your father brought his young wife and you to this former inn.  Your mother was with child and would look out from her room and stare at my garden. It lead her to wish for a taste of the plants. It didn't matter what so… she begged your father to steal some from me.” The witch gave Louis a cold stare and went a sat on a stool.

“Anyway, your father gave in and snuck into my garden one night. He stole everything from the fiddle ferns to my rampion. Luckily for me I caught him. I should have laid a spell on him right there, I could have changed him into stone, or a dog, or a chair.... Yet, to be honest I had grown way more than I needed so I let him take them but told him, fair is fair. You can let me have the baby that your wife will bear…and we'll call it square." The witch's bony fingers danced across another empty tray as he relayed this information to Louis.

“I had a brother?” Louis asked, walking toward the witch.             

“No. But you had a sister,” the witch replied.

“Where is she?” Louis frowned.

“That doesn't matter. She’s mine and you couldn't find her. Even if you searched for the rest of your life. In all honesty, it’s a small price to pay for what else your father stole.” The witch’s gaze never left Louis.

“I can’t believe he took them. My mother warned me she’d punish me with this wretched curse of old age if I lost them.” The witch stared off, talking to himself.

“What’s them?” Harry asked, reaching to pick up the jacket with out breaking eye contact with the witch.

“Beans!” the witch shouted

“Beans?” Harry and Louis said.

 “Yes, I can’t believe I let him go. I was watching him crawl back over the wall when my mother’s curse started. Bang! Crash! And the lightning flash! And... well, that's another story, never mind. Anyway-” The witch gestured for Harry and Louis to come closer.

“-Finally, I came to this house to collect. This baker’s father and mother denied that the couple was staying here,” the witch said, pointing to Harry.

“Yet, I found the baby and when I took her,” the witch said staring back to Louis, “Your mother died, but I still wasn't satisfied. So unbeknownst I laid a spell on the owners of the inn for lying to me and the same one on you Louis. That no matter what, no children would ever be born or adopted into your households.” The witch smiled wickedly.

“Where is your father now Harry? No longer with your mother correct?  And when your mother died Louis, your father disappeared, he couldn't be a father, and so what makes you think you can?  But Imagine my surprise when I learned the two youngest cursed ended up together.”

Harry and Louis sat stunned as they listen to the witch reveal to them secrets about their parents and their past.

“ You wish to have the cursed reversed? If so I’ll need you to collect certain items for a potion first. Go to the wood and bring me back: One, the cow as white as milk. Two, the hood as red as blood. Three, the hair as yellow as corn. Four, the shoe as pure as gold. Bring me these objects in three days’ time, before the last chime of the Festival’s midnight bells. For that is when the Lover’s Moon’s magic will pass and every curse shall be uncast.  If you bring me these I guarantee, a child as perfect, as child can be.” ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/witch%202%20watermark_zpssla0pkct.jpg))

When Harry and Louis heard this they were ecstatic to know how to lift the curse. As soon as the witch realized they would be embarking on the journey, he smiled.

“Go to the woods!” the witch shouted and disappeared without a trace.

“What the heck’s a fiddle fern?” Harry asked Louis.

“No idea, but hey, look at this…beans,” Louis said, reaching down and picking up five beans. “I wonder where they came from.”

“I think they fell from the jacket, when the witch was talking actually. Check the pockets,” Harry said handing the jacket to Louis.

Louis searched both pockets and found another bean hidden within the right pocket, while Harry went and put on his jacket to prepare for the trip into the woods.

“Do you know what this means Harry? This is my father’s jacket. It means I’ve been here before,” Louis exclaimed.

“I wonder why my mom didn't remember you. Maybe it had something to do with the witch’s curse?” Harry pondered.

“Well it doesn't matter now, we’ll just have to ask her when we come back,” Louis said, handing Harry the beans and going to grab his coat.

“We?”

“Yes, we,” Louis responded.

“You’re not coming, it’s not safe. No need for two of us to be out there. Who’s going to watch the shop?” Harry asked.

“In that case I should be going and you should stay. You’re younger and your mother would worry sick about you,” Louis rebutted.

“Well, it doesn't matter. The spell is on my family, my mother and sister,” Harry stated.

“No, Harry the spell is on me too. It’s on our family Harry. Our family,” Louis said.

“You’re not going. I can do this on my own, Louis, I’m not a child. Besides, you know that the villagers wouldn't take me running a shop by myself seriously. They still see me as a kid, which is exactly how you’re seeing me as right now.” Harry stormed out of the bakery with Louis right behind him.

The streets were crowded with people. Louis avoided bumping into anyone but was losing sight of Harry. The cobble stone road was hard enough to maneuver without all the faces and voices bickering about.

“Harry slow down!” Louis said when catching up to him.

“No, Louis, I’m going and you can’t stop me.” Harry stopped and faced Louis with a puzzled look. “Remind me, what am I to return with?” he asked.

“You don’t even remember!” Louis huffed. “The cow as white as milk, the hood as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn, the shoe as pure as gold.”

With that Harry returned to heading into the direction of the woods. Louis hated when Harry got like this, but he had to admit he had a point. The villagers did have a negative view on “kids” running shops and maybe he and Harry’s family were smothering Harry, but they didn't mean to upset him.  Louis just wished Harry would allow him to help because they should be out there together.

\--------

_And so, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam entered the woods, each wishing to achieve a goal  …little did they know the trials that awaited them.  Louis returned to the bakery but soon became restless. Throwing off his apron, grabbing his coat and Harry's scarf, he headed into the woods to help Harry._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your confused about the names -Let's say there exist two versions of the boys within this AU therefore Liam is not the same as Prince Liam but they're both based off of Liam Payne. The major difference is that our "main boys" the 5 introduced this chapter are younger than their counterparts.
> 
> I think the artwork really help shows how the characters look to me.
> 
> okay obviously everything is fictional and has nothing to do with the namesakes of the characters. I have to agree with other writers that it's weird writing about the boys’ families but, there is no ill intent behind it.


	2. Into the woods

_Deep within the woods Zayn had planted a branch at the grave of his mother. He and his sister visited there so often and wept so much that their tears watered it until it had become a magnificent tree._   


“I wish,” Zayn prayed to the tree.

His mother’s tree sat alone by itself in the middle of a circle of trees. His mother’s tree had a thick trunk and branches that stretched further than any other trees in the woods.

The air grew warmer, and Zayn felt as if someone else was with him. He waited for them to appear and when no one did, Zayn resumed praying to the tree.

“What is it that you wish?”

“Mom?” Zayn leapt up when he heard the familiar voice.

“If you’re certain that what you wish is what you want, then ask and you shall have your wish.”

Zayn, upon hearing this, closed his eyes and wished again. The trees stirred and the wind grew stronger. When Zayn opened his eyes he noticed that his hair was slicked back and he was now wearing an elegant suit of black and gold, even the shoes were of the beautiful metal colour.

“Thank you,” Zayn said to the tree and then rushed to go join the festival.  

\-----

 _On his path to Granny’s, Niall found himself in a very unusual part of the woods._ ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/LRRN%20new%20watermark_zps6fckgegn.jpg))

The tree branches were overarching each other and they seemed to be blocking any and all sunlight from illuminating the path. He felt as if the branches’ shadows were reaching down on him.

“Good day, my dear boy!” a voice called out to Niall.

“Good day, traveler!” Niall said, stuffing a cupcake into his mouth and continuing on his way.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” the traveler asked and walked up in front of Niall, blocking the boy’s path.

“To my grandmother’s. She’s sick so I’m bringing her some bread.”

“And where might your grandmother live?”  

“Not too far from here. Her house is in an oak tree in the middle of the woods.”

“You should be careful not to wander alone in the woods. They say werewolves roam this area,” the traveler informed.

“Werewolves?”

“Why yes, haven’t you heard about them?” the traveler gasped.

“No, I’ve never even left the village before. I don’t know that much about the woods,” Niall responded.

“Well, then let me tell you what I know. There are three families and each one holds a territory, this one you’re in right now is owned by the Malik wolves.”

“But it’s not night time though, so we should be safe right?” Niall stammered.

The traveler put his head down and started laughing. When he picked his head up he saw the look of a very confused boy.

“Dear boy, these werewolves can control when they change. So no, you’re not safe.” The traveler smirked.

Niall, feeling disturbed by the man’s smirk, stepped around him and continued on his way. He was only a few feet away when he noticed the traveler was right behind him.

“Are you following me?” Niall said to the man.

“Why yes, I tell you all this information and you just go charging deeper into the woods. Come with me, I’ll show you a short cut,” the man suggested, waving his hand, beckoning Niall closer.

“No that’s okay, my mother said stick to the path and only take this direction to grandmother. Besides, I don’t want to get lost on my first time outside the village.” Niall chuckled nervously.

“I won’t let you get lost. You’ll have plenty of time to make it back before the sun goes down if that’s what you’re worried about,” the traveler insisted.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay, really. I shouldn't be wasting time talking,” Niall muffled, eating a mini-doughnut from the basket.

“You like sweet things right?” the traveler asked, studying Niall. “And if your grandmother is sick why not take her some flowers?  In fact you should bring her some honeysuckles.” 

“Honeysuckles?” Niall asked

“Oh, yes they don’t grow these flowers in the villages. The woods is the only place you’ll find them.”

The traveler wandered away from the path, leaving Niall with the sounds of bees and other insects buzzing about. When he returned he was carrying a white tubular flower.  

“You see, all you need to do is pull off the back end of these flowers, called the stigma.”  The traveler demonstrated. “And there you have sugar,” he said pointing to what looked like a rain drop. “Try it.” He put it up to Niall’s mouth. Niall sucked on the flower and his mouth was flooded with the sweet nectar of the flower.

“That was good. I wish there was more so I could take some to grandmother. She’d love these.” Niall smiled.

  
“Oh, but there are! They’re all along the way of the shortcut I mentioned to you earlier. All you have to do is make a right at the first bush you see and then keep straight from there. You’ll see all the honeysuckles you could wish and you’ll be at your grandmother’s in no time.”

The traveler pointed from where he had just been where the trees were less dense and light shone through.  It looked more inviting than the current path Niall was taking.     
  
“Mother said not to stray… still I suppose a small delay…Granny might like a fresh bouquet,” Niall said as he started taking the new path given to him by the traveler.  
  
The traveler watched as Niall left and then started walking down Niall’s original path; the shortest way to Granny’s part of the woods.

“First’ I’ll eat that boy’s grandmother, then I’ll have him once he’s made himself delicious enough for me,” the traveler said.

The traveler was a werewolf from the Malik wolf family. This area had been marked his and he had been lucky enough to encounter a naïve boy that had never even been in the woods. Things were looking up for this wolf, he thought to himself.

\------

“Okay, so I need the cow as white as milk? The hood as red as blood the—“ Harry stopped talking when he saw Niall with his red hoodie, picking up flowers. Harry was deciding which course of action to take when the witch appeared out of nowhere, making him jump back.  
  
“What are you waiting on? Get the cape!” the witch shouted.

“But does that count because it’s not actually a cape, and exactly how am I supposed to get it?”

“You go up to that brat and you take it!” the witch told Harry.

“Why don’t you take it?”

“I’m not allowed to touch the objects. Why do you think I need you to get them!” the witch fumed.

“But isn’t tha—“

Harry was cut off by a voice in the distance. Someone farther into the woods was singing. Harry and the witch both stood there, listening to the voice.

 “Bring me what I need,” the witch demanded and then vanished as fast as he appeared 

Harry, now alone in the woods, stood surrounded by almond brown trees. Harry decided to take action and listen to the witch. It’s not as if the animals in the woods would tell on him.

“Hi there!” Harry said to Niall.

“Hello Mr. Baker,” Niall responded.

“I have a name, it’s Harry.” 

“That’s a nice name Mr. baker,” Niall replied, oblivious to Harry’s point in telling him his name. 

“Anyway, could you tell me about that hoodie you have around your neck.”

“Oh, this? My grandmother bought it for me,” Niall said, reaching up and tightening his hoodie around his neck.

“Oh, she bought it! Where if I might ask?”

“She had it made with special fabric just for me, I don’t think there’s any others like it.”

“Oh, well in that case.” 

Harry grabbed for Niall’s cape. Niall was too slow to realize what was happening and fell to the ground when Harry pushed past him.

Niall, unsure of which way Harry had gone, looked around upon getting up. Eventually, his eyes started to water, thinking he had lost his grandmother gift to some crazy boy.  Harry came from behind a bush, still holding on the hoodie. 

“I just wanted to make sure you loved this hoodie,” Harry said, feeling horrible about taking Niall’s hoodie.  

While Niall re-tied his hoodie Harry said, “Don’t talk to strangers in the woods.”

“I’d rather a stranger than you,” Niall replied, punching Harry in the stomach and storming off.

Harry fell to his knees and crawled over to a tree. He leaned against the tree and waited for the pain to pass him by. As he sat down he took in an earthy smell, one of beginnings and endings. He listened to the woodpeckers off in the distance and closed his eyes. He’d just started to daydream when he was interrupted by a voice repeating something. 

“The cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn,” Louis said as he trudged through the woods.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

Louis jumped back in surprise, not seeing Harry until he had spoken.

“Oops, didn’t mean to do that,” Harry said and stood up.

“Well, hi to you too. What are you doing on the ground?”

“I believe I asked a question first.”

“Well, if you must know you forgot your scarf,” Louis said and pulled a green scarf from his bag.

“Louis if you’re here who’s watching the store?”

“I closed it up for the day, don’t worry,” he dismissed Harry’s question.

“We could use the extra money Louis, please go back.”

“But I can help you do this!” Louis argued.

“I’m not even sure if I want to do this,” Harry shouted back. 

“What?”

“ Yeah, I've been thinking. How do we even know what the witch is saying is true? How can a spell stop us from adopting kids anyway?” Harry put his head down. “I’m sorry Louis, I just don’t know if I can do this.”

Louis moved closer to Harry and wrapped him up in a hug, holding Harry’s head to his chest. 

“Everything’s going to work out fine you see,” Louis comforted as he rubbed Harry’s back. “I don’t think the witch was lying about his spell Harry. If you can’t do it for yourself do it for me and your sister. She’s also been cursed.”

“Okay, then.” Harry nodded. He stepped away from Louis and said, “I’ll do it, but you have to go back.  I’ll believe in myself, if you believe in me.”

“Oh my god, Harry.”

“No, I’m serious. “

“Not that Harry. Look behind you!”

Harry turned around to see a boy leading a cow around by a rope tied around its neck. Harry and Louis exchange glances.

“Is that-

“A cow as white as milk,” Louis finished Harry’s question.

They rushed over to the boy, not wasting anytime and crunching many twigs in the process. 

“Excuse me, but where are you taking that cow?” Harry asked. 

“Well, I was taking her to market, but I got lost and think I mixed up my directions,” the boy replied. 

“What’s your name?”  Louis implored. 

“It’s Payne, sir.”

“Nice to meet you, Payne. I’m Louis and this is Harry, we work at the bakery in town”

“Payne? That’s a strange name isn’t it?” Harry said out loud, earning him a pinch from Louis.

“Well, actually my first name is Liam. People call me Payne, my last name, to avoid confusion with the prince.”

“You have two names! My god what a mouthful!” Harry’s jaw dropped, once again earning him another quick pinch. 

“Were you perhaps selling the cow at market?” Louis asked, changing the topic of the ridiculous conversation.

“Yes, I was taking Milky-White to be sold for no less than five pounds,”  Liam replied. 

“Five pounds! Where are going to get five pounds Louis?” Harry whispered, turning around. 

Harry pulled out the six beans and faced Louis “This is all I have,” he told Louis, making sure Liam couldn’t see.

Louis looked at Harry and then dropped his face “Don’t give him our beans!”  Louis shouted with fake disgust, winking at Harry hoping he caught on.  “Well, if you must.” Louis struggled. Harry was shocked Louis had just created a fake argument by himself over whether to give away beans or not.

“You want me to give you my cow for beans?” Liam retorted.

“But these aren’t just regular beans, Liam. These beans are filled with magic,” Louis responded. 

“What kind of magic? Good or bad?” Liam looked at the beans Harry was holding out. 

“Why don’t you tell him Harry” Louis smiled.

“Oh…um...It’s an indescribable type of magic.” Harry was no actor, but Louis applauded his quick thinking, hoping Liam didn’t see through the lie.

 “Okay then, but will I ever be able to buy my cow back from you?” Liam said, hugging his cow goodbye.

“Of course!” Louis said, not exactly sure of the answer himself.

Liam watched Harry count five of the six beans and hand them over.  Liam hugged his cow one more time and then ran off back home.

“Take the cow and go home,” Harry said to Louis and handed him the last bean and cow’s leash made of rope. 

“But, Harry!”

“No buts, Louis, we just lied to get that cow. I don’t think that was right so just let me get everything else my way,” Harry begged. 

“Okay, just be safe,” Louis said, tying the scarf around Harry’s neck.

“I will be. I’d just rest easier knowing you’re safe back at home,” Harry admitted and planted a kiss on Louis’ lips.  The couple separated once again.

“Good luck, Harry,”  Louis wished to himself,walking away.

\------

 _The old witch had given the girl he had stolen away to a childless enchantress that lived in deep in the woods. The enchantress, had been like a mother to him and so he gave her a real child. The enchantress had passed away a fortnight ago, leaving the girl and the enchanter alone with only each other in the world. Little did the witch know, the girl’s voice had caught the attention of a prince and princess from  nearby kingdoms who were visiting for the festival._   


The prince and princess watched as the witch entered upon a seemingly abandoned mansion’s estate and disappearing after walking past its gates.  
“Did you see what I just saw?” the princess asked her friend. 

Her friend however, had walked up to where the witch had vanished and reached out. Past the gate his hand disappeared. 

“What are you doing?” the princess panicked. 

“Fèlicitè, I think there’s a spell hiding what’s beyond these gates. We should take a look.”

“No, we shouldn’t, Nick. The witch just entered there!” the Princess Fèlicitè complained. 

Prince Nick ignored his friend  and stepped through the portal. Fèlicitè came in right after him, worrying he might get himself in trouble.   
  


“Hold up, look right there,” Prince Nick said to the princess, pointing towards the now restored mansion.

It was as if someone had usurped a mansion from one of the richer sections of the kingdom and dropped it in the woods. Its precious black and violet colour scheme was now cream and silver with roses bushes all along the side, only furthering the idea how usual it was.

“What the…?”  the princess trailed off before she was dragged behind the bushes by Prince Nick. Nick was now looking at the front door. There stood the witch knocking at two large doors. A girl opened the doors and let the witch in. 

“We should go, we’ll return later when the witch isn’t here,” the princess said to her friend.

“You’re right, let’s go. I don’t want to press my luck,” Nick agreed, running behind Princess Fèlicitè back through the portal.

  
\---

The windows of the mansion allowed light to enter from all sides.  Two figures made the way down the long hallway, basking in the warmth of the light.

“Brother, how are you?” the girl asked.

“It’s been a long day. I've heard you singing though and look I’ve brought you some grapes from my garden,” the witch said, presenting the fruit to the girl.

“Remember that one time you climbed my hair because you couldn’t get the doors open.” The girl giggled. “You should work out more, or get a house that has windows that open on the first floor,” she jested.

“Very funny. Let’s see how fast you climb when you’re cursed with old age,” the witch joked back.

“Brother, a festival is going on. I heard horses and carriages and people talking,” the girl changed the subject. 

“Oh yes, but this is a special festival. It’s in honour of the Lover’s moon,” the witch informed her. 

“Lover’s moon?”

“Yes, it’s said the Lover’s moon holds wonderful magic that can do anything, but they say that only true lovers pure of heart can access it’s power.”

They walked into a dining room at the end of the hall. The girl made her way over to a window that showed where the royal family’s castle lay in the distance. 

“I wish I could attend, I hate that the cloaking spell won’t allow me to leave,” the girl complained.

“Don’t be sad,” the witch said, wiping away the girls tears, “You’re safe here though and that’s what matters.”

“But I’m here all alone since mother died.  No one ever comes here!”  she continued, looking at the fully set dining table, thinking of the absurdity of having such a large place to live.

“Well, that’s good because that way no one can hurt you or put you in danger,” the witch comforted the girl, “I’d hate to leave you but I have to.” The witch stepped towards the hallway. 

“If you absolutely must,” the girl said with a sarcastic tone. 

“If you need me just say my name and I’ll come, you remember it right?” the witch repeated like always, ignoring his sister’s tone. 

“Yes, it’s Tomlinson. Now go, Tommy,” the witch’s sister said.

“You’re the only one who knows my name. The only one who’s ever bothered to ask, so I’ll know it’s you,” the witch rejoiced, “See you later, sis, and don’t call me Tommy ever again.”

“Okay, goodbye, Tommy,” the witch’s sister waved him off, putting the smile on the witch’s face before he faded away.

\----

 _As Niall approached his grandmother’s house he was surprised to see the door standing open._  

A house that stood within the green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest should not have its doors open.

“Granny?” Niall called out when he walked to the door of house. 

“Come in,” a voice answered.

Nothing seemed to be stolen. The pictures from Granny’s last visit to the village were sitting perfectly on the mantle and granny’s small prized glass collection was recently cleaned but not one was missing.

“Where are you granny?” Niall asked. 

“Upstairs sweetie,” the voice called out. 

“I wonder if this cold affected her voice again,” he whispered as he treaded up the stairs. 

When he got to the top of the stairs he entered his grandmother’s bedroom. The werewolf was lying in the grandmother’s bed, disguised as her.

“How are you doing granny?” Niall quaked, not sure why he felt so uneasy.

Niall saw his grandmother lying in bed with her white sheets covering most of her body. The pills on her dresser let Niall know she had taken medicine for today.

“Come closer dearie, I’ve just gotten the most terrible of colds,” the were-wolf said.

As Niall stepped closer he couldn't help but comment on the recent changes his grandmother seemed to have undergone with the cold.

“Granny, what big ears you have.”

“They’re better to hear you with, my dear.”

“Granny what big eyes you have.”  Niall stepped closer to the bed.

“They’re better to see you with my dear.”

“Granny, what big teeth you have.” Niall was now standing beside the bed and realized that it was the traveler from earlier. 

“They’re better to eat you with my dear,” the werewolf said, transforming, causing Niall to scream.

_The werewolf swallowed Niall in a single bite._

Harry, still perusing Niall, heard the scream and followed it to a house within an oak tree. He walked up the stairs to find a giant wolf sleeping in the bed. As he crept closer he heard cries for help coming from within the belly of the wolf. Harry grabbed a dagger from his pocket and with a quick slice cut the wolf open, releasing Niall and his grandmother.

“That was disgusting, I’m out of here,” Harry said, putting his dagger away and running out the house.

A dead animal and still Harry was no closer to getting any of the objects. Clouds covered the sun, shading the area. As he looked out into the dense woods with its endless trees and abundant noises, it all felt gloomier somehow.

“Wait, where are you going?” both Niall and his grandmother asked, running out of the house after him.

“What kind of hunter are you? Don’t you want the skins? Unless you’re an apprentice but even then you should still take the skins,” grandmother stated.

“I’m just a baker ma’am and killing things is not for me. I just wanted to help you guys out,” Harry explained and tried not to pass out thinking about opening the wolf.

Niall’s grandmother left and re-entered the house, leaving Niall and Harry outside. 

“I didn’t thank you,” Niall pointed out.

“You don’t have to. You should have known better though,” Harry chided. 

“I know,”  Niall said and hung his head down. 

“Mother said straight ahead not to delay or be misled. I should have heeded her advice but, he seemed so nice,” Niall shared, “He told me things and showed me things that I’d never seen before. Living the village how could I possibly know how dangerous it was out here? But you came and saved us. And I know things now, many things that I hadn’t know before.  A cape, or any clothing, won’t protect you from danger even if it’s from someone you love.  And take extra care with strangers, even flowers have their dangers and though scary is exciting, nice is different than good.”

Niall took off his hoodie and handed it to Harry.

“Here, you deserve this. You saved me and granny.” Niall smiled. 

“Are you serious?” Harry’s face lit up taking the hoodie. 

“Yes, maybe granny will order another hoodie to be made with the skins of that wolf.” Niall giggled. 

“Thank you,” Harry, ecstatic, pulled Niall into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

The clouds had passed and the light was back in the area. Harry headed off and noted the woods with its endless trees, shady glades, fallen leaves and crying animals. It had become inspiring and bursting with life.  The journey was not hopeless.

“Ew!” Niall cried out and wiped his cheek, watching the baker disappear in the woods.

“Isn’t it nice to know a lot!” Niall sang out, “And a little bit not.” He stated before entering his grandmother’s house.

\---

 _Liam returned home, presenting the five beans to his mother._  

 

“How could you exchange our cow for beans!?” Liam’s mother said and pinched his ear.

“But these are magic beans, mom,” Liam protested. 

“Magic, yeah right! You’re going straight to your room and don’t even think about getting dinner tonight,” Liam’s mom ordered him and threw the beans over onto the ground.

Ms. Payne dragged her son into their house. Every part of the housed seemed to be one step away from collapsing nonetheless, Liam stomped up the rickety stairs into his room and planted his face into his pillow. 

The beans outside his house however, had sunk into the ground and began to sprout a stalk.

\---

_The first night of the ball of the festival brought Zayn his wish. Prince Liam danced only with him until he turned around and Zayn had slipped away._

 

The woods had become so dark it was hard for anyone to see the forest floor. The moonlight hardly reached the path Zayn had chosen to take back home and the crickets took this time to broadcast how awake they were.

While fleeing from the prince and his servants, Zayn tripped over a tree root.

“Oh my god are you okay.” Louis came rushing beside Zayn.

“I’m fine,” Zayn answered and stood up. 

“That’s a really nice suit. Were you at the king’s festival?”  Louis asked, staring at Zayn through the little moon light they had. 

“Yes I was.”

The sound of hoofs stomping on branches and leaves suddenly grew louder, drowning out the crickets. Upon hearing this Zayn quickly hid behind a tree, whispering, “please don’t tell them I’m here,” to Louis.

“Excuse me, my good sir, but have you seen a handsome fellow pass through here,” Prince Liam wondered, coming up with the palace guard’s behind him.

“I …Don’t think so,” Louis stammered.

“Sir, I think I see him over there,” one of the guards shouted and with that the Prince Liam and the other guards rode off.

“I’ve never lied to royalty before. I’ve never done anything, to royalty before,” Louis mumbled to himself.

“Thank you,” Zayn breathed out when he stepped out from behind the tree and back into the faint moonlight.

“Why are you running from the prince?” Louis asked. 

“Well what are you doing… and with a cow?” Zayn threw back and stared at Milky-white.

“My husband’s somewhere off in the woods. He’s undoing a spell.”

“Oh.” Zayn frowned and sat down on a log. At least that’s what he hoped it was. 

“So, who was there, at the ball?” Louis inquired. 

“Well of course, Prince Liam but also Prince Nick and Prince Styles  from the neighboring kingdoms...and that’s all I actually know.”

“Tell me , How was the ball and what is Prince Styles like?” Louis sat beside Zayn. 

“He’s a very nice prince.” Zayn answered 

“And?” Louis pressed. 

“And … it’s a very nice ball”

“And?”

“When I entered they trumpeted.”

“And Prince Styles?” Louis requested. 

“Oh the prince.”

“Yes the prince.”    

“Well he’s tall”

“Is that all?”

“Oh, but tell me did you dance with Prince Liam? And is Prince Styles charming? They say that he’s charming.” Louis begged.

“I did nothing but dance with Prince Liam,” Zayn admitted.

“Yes, and?”

“And it made a nice change.”

“No Prince Styles.”

“Oh that prince”

“Yes, that prince.”

“He has charm for a prince, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“As long as they treat you like a person, it doesn’t matter to me,” Zayn commented.

“Then why did you leave the ball?” Louis stared at Zayn. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll return tomorrow… I think,” Zayn told Louis. 

“What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes,” Louis whispered, looking down at Zayn’s feet he added, “As pure as gold.”

“Do you see that in the sky it looks like a plant going into the clouds?” Zayn asked, standing up.

Just then the Festival’s bells rung calling an end to the night.

“I must get home,” Zayn rushed and ran off to make it back before his stepmother. 

“Wait I need your shoes,” Louis shouted, but Zayn didn't hear him over the crickets and the bells.  Louis tried to run after him but Milky-White then took off in the opposite direction. 

“One Midnight Gone!” the witch shouted, appearing in front of Louis. 

“Already?” Louis exclaimed after jumping back. 

“Get the Cow!” the witch urged.

\--------

_One midnight was gone. Harry and Louis had now only two days to collect the items the witch needed. Niall had learned an important lesson of straying from the path. Liam had noticed an unusual large beanstalk growing in his backyard. Zayn, while still unsure what lied ahead for the next two nights of the festival, was excited._

 


	3. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to keep the length of all the chapters (near) the same length I split this chapter. Have you read My head's under water (but I'm breathing fine) by infinitelymint? if not you should (then come back to read this chapter). Might help you understand some things said but if not don't fret.

“Harry, Harry wake up,” Someone repeated while gently shaking the baker.

Harry shooed Louis away with his hands and tried to get past the smell of decomposing leaves on the forest floor.

“Let me sleep for five more minutes Lou,” Harry said groggily.

“What? Oh no, I’m not Louis. It’s me Liam,” the young lad said, standing over Harry with a large brown sack.

Harry scrambled up out of his makeshift bed of leaves and bowed down without ever making eye contact with the person in front of him.

“OH my. I’m so sorry your highness. I didn’t even know you knew my name,” Harry stammered.

Liam started laughing uncontrollably, causing Harry to look up. 

“Wait, you’re not the prince,” Harry seethed, having been woken up from his dream.

“No, I’m not but then again I never said I was,” Liam chuckled.

“Well, you sure didn’t use your SECOND name that you have.” Harry retorted.

“That’s true,” Liam commented. “But you’re not going to be so angry when you find out that I learned.” Liam said stepping on Harry’s leaf bed, not helping his cause.

“What’s so important you had to wake me up?” Harry frowned.

“There are giant’s in the Sky!” Liam’s face lit up turning towards Harry.

“Giant’s?!” Harry asked shocked.

“Yes, those beans you gave me they grew into a beanstalk that goes high into the sky.” Liam started to move around looking for an opening in the trees. “You can’t see it from here, the trees are too dense but believe me it’s true.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with giants?”  Harry implored.

“Well, I climbed up the beanstalk and then I found myself up in the clouds. As I stepped on the clouds I noticed a castle off in the distance.”

“Wait you stepped on –

“Don’t interrupt!” Liam interjected “Anyway, I wandered into the castle.  That’s when she appeared.”

“She?”

“Will you stop?!”

“Okay, you’re right I’m sorry.” Harry said.

 “Imagine yourself and a Giant, Harry. There she is, sweeping at the entrance to the castle. You tell her how you had climbed the beanstalk into the sky.  She’s kind enough to give you some food and show you around her castle and you know things now that you never knew before. That’s what’s up in the sky.”

“I’m surprised she didn't kill you on the spot,” Harry stated.

“Well, she said usually it’s the male giants that act before thinking. Luckily for me though she said her husband and her sons had gone out.”

Liam, dropping the sack, walked over to a tree and grabbed a low hanging branch and started shaking it slowly.

“As she said that I felt the ground shake. Slightly and first and then so much that I could hardly stand up straight.” 

Liam shook the branch faster to the point that some of the leaves had started falling off. Harry just stood and stared captivated by Liam’s story.

“Fee fi foo fum, a voice shouted from the end of the Giant’s castle. As it turns out one of her sons had not gone out but instead had stayed. He came stomping down the hall, shouting about how he was going to eat me. He said he could smell me. I didn’t know what to do so I scrambled out of the castle but not before taking some gold coins,” Liam exclaimed.

 “I can’t believe you went through all that,” Harry said, terrified at the thought of having to flee from a giant.

 "Yeah but, I loved my adventure in the sky and I realized I could always have an adventure down here, But I only wish I could explore both kingdom’s at once,” Liam exclaimed.

 “Wow,” Harry let out, completely at a loss for words to describe what he thought.

 Yes, well any way here you go.” Liam tossed the brown sack towards Harry.

 Harry bent down opening at the brown sack. Inside sat five large gold coins each with the imprint of a clover on each side.

 "Where did you get this?? Did you take this from a leprechaun?” Harry gave Liam a questioning look.

 “No, I got it from a giant I swear,” Liam said, crossing his heart. “But now you can give me Milky-white.”

 Now, Harry panicked there was no way he could give the cow back. Heck he’d just got the cape. He needed to come up with something and fast.

 “Actually, I don’t have Milky-white she’s with Louis,”  Harry told Liam, “And I’m not sure I wish to sell.” He added before Liam could suggest heading back to the village.

 “But you said I could have my cow,” Liam wept. Suddenly a realization came to Liam “I get it. You just want more money. Okay then I’ll get more for you.”

 “Wait!” Harry shouted but Liam had already disappeared, his fleeing silhouette hidden by the trees.

 Harry, feeling defeated, slumped against a nearby tree. He remembered that there was still a sack of gold coins lying on the forest floor.

 “With this our family could open another shop. This’ll make Louis ecstatic. Not to mention my mom and Gemma. We all could… ” Harry begin rambling, daydreaming of all the things he and his family could do with the money.

 “But could you buy a child?”  A man stepped from behind a tree.

 “Dad?!?”  Harry exclaimed running up and hugging his father. “What are you doing here?”

 "The witch came to my house and told me that he had placed a curse on our family and Louis’. I came into the woods to find you,”  Harry’s father explained.

 “Well then you know the curse has to be undone right?”  Harry questioned his father.

 “Harry, think about this. You and Louis can’t have a child already there’s no need to put yourself in harm’s way.”

 “But it’s not just us. Gemma is affected by this too and who knows if Louis’ missing sister is too. The witch promised he would give us a child. I’m not exactly sure how? I guess we’ll be able to adopt a child without magical interference. I don’t want to doubt a witch,” Harry spoke softly as he looked around the woods.

 The duality of the decomposing leaves on the forest floor and the freshly blooming flowers in the trees made him feel uneasy.

“Standing around here won’t get anything done I need to find a slipper as red as blood. No wait?” Harry tapped himself on his head. “I already have a hoodie that’s red so that’s not right.”

 “Are you sure that’s what you and Louis wish?” Harry’s father asked.

 “More than anything!” Harry said with such certainty he’d scared off small wildlife passing by.

 “I see.” Harry’s dad in one move swept the sack out of his son’s hand.

“Dad give me that money,” Harry said, his face getting red.

 “The money doesn’t matter Harry. It’s just a distraction. All that matters is that you and Louis undo the curse. Focus on your goal if your mind wanders you won’t ever see it through.”  Harry’s father then took off with the money into the woods.

 Harry chased after him shouting for him to return it. The morning mist in the woods  rolled in and grew thicker as Harry made his way through. Harry pursued his father stepping on rocks, jumping over tree roots and dodging branches. Unfortunately, before Harry could catch his father he ran into someone sending them both to the ground.

 “Ow! Harreh could you get off me please.”

 “Louis what are you doing here?” Harry pouted, standing up and helping his boyfriend up. “I thought you would be returning home with the cow. You’re always saying the shop could use more money.”

 “We don’t need it so badly, It's not as if we’d be poor in a couple of days. Not even in a fortnight. Anyway...I lost the cow so it doesn’t matter now does it Harry?” Louis retorted, wiping dirt off his black platted slacks.

 “You did what!?!?” Harry shouted “How could you? We need that cow Loueh!”

 “Yes, Harry I know how important it is after all I’m the one that got it in the first place. She could have just as easily ran from you,” Louis stated in a matter a fact way.

 “But she didn’t!” Harry responded.

 “But she could have.” Louis retorted.

 The two boys were sent reeling back by a gust of wind, knocking the air out of their lungs. The witch slowly formed from within the morning mist and walked over to them.

 “No one cares about your petty squabbles! Use that energy to find the cow!” The witch barked.

 “You’re right,” Harry muttered “But look I have the cape.” Harry started to give the witch the hoodie but remember the witch wasn’t allowed to touch anyone of the objects.

 “Now you’re learning.” The witch said as he watched Harry stuff the hoodie back into his sack.

 “Now, bring me what I need or you’ll never hear a child’s laughter in the halls of your house.”

 Another sudden gust of wind came, knocking the couple back and the witch disappeared within the mist.

 “I really can’t stand that guy, Louis,” Harry said, once again helping his boyfriend up.

 “I’m sorry I lost the cow,” Louis sighed, taking Harry’s hand and lifting himself up.

 "I shouldn’t have yelled Louis. I’ll get the cow back but please go back home,” Harry begged his boyfriend.

 “Is that what you really wish?” Louis asked.

 “If it means I know you’re safe. Please go,” Harry pleaded this time taking Louis’ hand within his own and kissing it.

 “Alright I’ll go,” Louis huffed.

 “Wait a sec, here.” Harry pulled a dagger from his bag. The very same one he’d used to kill the wolf. He handed it to Louis. “I don’t want this anymore but you might need this. Be safe out there.”

 Harry watched his boyfriend walk away into the mist obscured his vision completely. When Harry was sure Louis was gone he headed the opposite direction to find the golden slipper.

 “Or was it a yellow slipper?” Harry muttered to himself.

\---

“I can’t believe Harold!” Louis shouted to no one. “Gives me a dagger but, doesn’t ask if I want to have it! Does he think I can just make bread and take orders while he’s out here in the woods?”

 Louis kicked a branch on his path as he continued sauntering through the woods. The sunlight coming from in between the trees only made the mist a little fainter than before.

 “And what if I have to whisk something? Did you think of that Harold?” Louis continued with his one sided argument.

 Louis heard something move in the bushes and froze. Louis became aware how dangerous of a position he was in. The woods is a mysterious place home to secrets, hopes, dreams, fears nightmares, blessings and traps. What the hell was he doing arguing with himself? The trees looming over him along with the mist barely help detract from his growing fears.

 Hearing another shift in the bushes, Louis hastened his steps. The sound of footsteps behind him grew louder even when he started to dash through the woods. Louis tripped over a branch much like the one he had kicked to the side earlier. Louis had no time to think whether he had ran in a circle a figure was already upon him. Louis looked away not wanting to see the creature that had caught him.

 “Hello!”  A female voice said.

 Louis squinted one of his eyes open and saw a girl with brown hair standing over him. The girl stuck out her hand and helped Louis up. Louis felt he was getting real acquainted with the forest floor.

 “Hello there malady. What brings you out into the woods?” Louis exhaled, relieved a wolf hadn’t hunted him down.

 “I got lost by a pair of gnomes out here in the woods.”

 “I’m sorry but I heard gnomes tend to be very docile and kind.”

 “Well, These Gnomes were angry with me. You see I-I sort of stole something from them.” The girl stammered trying to explain herself. “You see my friend, Danielle had dared me to travel into the woods and take something.”

 “Why would she do that?” Louis asked dumbfounded anyone would make a dare so dumb.

 “Well, you see I’m actually really good and stealing stuff. It’s all just a sleight of hand for me. I make someone pay attention to one thing while I get what I need.”  The girl put her head down.

 "It was supposed to be a challenge for me.”

 “Oh I see but, why were you following me?…Wait! You weren’t trying to pickpocket me were you?” Louis stared at the girl.

 The girl raised her hands up in protest. “Oh no like I said. I was lost. I was just wondering aimlessly till I heard you talking. I thought you were with someone. I was just going to follow the two of you back to the nearest village. You also smell really sweet.”

 “It’s the pastries. I know a thing or two about pick-pocketing. Where I grew up sometimes you did what you need to get by. Other times just for fun. I was walking alone just now. Sometimes I just need a while to get all my thoughts out.” Louis said embarrassed, giving answering to all of the girl's statements.

 “I’m Louis by the way.” Louis reached his arm out to the girl. The girl took it and they shook each other’s hand.

 “I’m Eleanor nice to meet you. My skills go beyond pick-pocketing but I’m curious. Why are you in the woods alone?”

 “My boyfriend, Harry is undoing a spell.”

 “I see… but why did you run away from me earlier?” Eleanor asked.

 “My sight isn’t horrible but, I don’t have my glasses so I couldn’t be sure. I thought you were a wolf ...or something… worse,” Louis whispered.

 “What’s worse than a wolf?” Eleanor laughed.

 "Be grateful you’ll never meet a witch,” Louis sighed. “Well, I’m headed back to my village you can come with me. It beats talking myself to death.”

 "Louis now restarted his journey back home with Eleanor in tow.

\---

It was now noon and the morning mist had still not dispersed. The stillness left nothing to the imagination it was neither eerie or serine. The setting was disrupted when the sounds of horses galloping arose.

 “Slow down Prince Liam!”  A young man shouted coming up to where Prince Liam’s horse had stopped.

 Prince Liam dismounted his horse and waited, adjusting his silver feather pin on his shirt. His horse was soon joined by the company of three other horses and riders.

 “Next time I won’t wait Prince Styles,” Liam said placing his hand on the back of his friend.

 “I still don’t get why they use Prince or Princess in this kingdom It’s quite unnecessary,” Princess Fèlicitè said to Prince Nick as they dismounted their horses and joined the Prince Styles and Liam.

 “I just think it’s a sign of courtesy. You should acknowledge a person’s royal blood in their kingdom. Just how we do for Liam and it’s respectful if he should acknowledge our royal blood even if we're not in our kingdoms.” Prince Styles lightly bopped Fèlicitè on the head, telling her the answer was obvious.

 “Okay, it’s just not something we do in my kingdom,” The girl protested after Prince Styles jokingly hit her.

 The band of Royalty strolled through the woods each leading their horses. They joked back and forth and made small banter. It was nice for them to get away from the castle and their lives every so often.

 The forest was alive again. The birds and the insects in the woods had finally decided to wake up. The band watch as a bird swooped down and flew off with a snake. If only the mist had gotten the message to go away.

 Prince Styles had noticed Prince Liam had been very quiet on their walk. Only throwing in a word or two or nodding his head.

 “Hey, what seems to be the trouble Liam?” Prince Styles whispered as he walk alongside his friend.

 “Oh it’s nothing, I've just been thinking of the young man I danced with last night. He ran away before I could get his name. I spent all night in search of him but to no avail.” Prince Liam hung his head down pondering.

 “You’re in a stir all over one person you don’t even know? And how can you be sure if it’s a handsome man or a handsome woman?” Prince Styles giggled while stopping.

 Prince Liam’s face flushed. “Well I just thought that he was obviously a he.”

“That type of thinking will get you in all sorts of trouble,” Prince Styles laughed, causing Nick and Fèlicitè who had been eavesdropping to stop and listen intently.

 “Well I’m sorry that I get hung up over one suitor. We can’t all have 42 in the course of a lifetime. But I’ve never seen you keep one after the snow’s melted,” Prince Liam coldly stated already regretting it as the words left his mouth.

 Prince Styles felt hurt. “I know other kingdom’s make up a lot of stories about me but it’s not true.  My villagers, my servants, and my kingdom’s visitors are all my friends. I’d never want to treat them in such a way.”  Prince Styles pressed on, tugging his horse and wiping the tears from his eyes.

 “Styles, I’m sorry!” Prince Liam ran and grabbed Prince Styles’ arm. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little upset you didn’t deserve it. If anyone talked to me or my villagers that way I’d be upset.”

 Fèlicitè and Nick noticed how The Princes were no longer addressing each other by title. Perhaps they only talk like this in the company of each other. What none of the four realized was that hidden in the mist stood two figures, listening intently to their conversation.

 “I understand you’re angry. I guess I’m a bit jealous of you. Falling in love at first sight, going after your love. It’s wonderful.” Prince Styles let go of his horse’s reins and sat down. “It’s like an adventure. One unlike slaying monsters. I’ve never had any unlike those. I thought Royalty got different adventures all the time”

 Prince Styles was now fiddling with his golden butterfly pin on his shirt, unable to look the others in the eyes.

 The birds continued chirping and the sun’s light continued to warm the forest. Nick and Fèlicitè, unsure of what to say, stood there silently. This conversation was truly between Prince Styles and Prince Liam.

 “Hey, You’ll find love. I was just upset. You’re too young anyway to be marrying. Only commoners get married at ages so young. Enjoy life!” Liam rubbed his friend’s back trying to cheer him up.

 “There was someone I was interested in once. He lived in a kingdom by the coast. He was already betrothed to some other, forced really. He did not marry her though.”

 “What became of him?” Fèlicitè asked without wasting anytime.

 “The story goes, He was saved by a mermaid, merman I guess? And ended up becoming one himself with a beautiful red tail and everything. Now he and his love, the merman are somewhere living happily ever after.”

 “That’s so Romantic.” Prince Nick blurted out before he realized what he’d said.

 Prince Styles let out a laugh “Yeah it is. I never even got to meet him or get a chance to even fight for him… I could be living happily after ever.” Prince Styles let out a sigh as he trailed off.

 The two figures in the mist had decided to move in closer. They barely made out what anyone was saying with the birds being so adamant about drowning out the royalty’s conversation.

 "I see, and that’s an adventure to you?” Prince Liam asked still rubbing Prince Styles back to comfort him.

“Isn’t love supposed to be an adventure?”  Prince Styles asked with such genuineness no one knew how to answer.

 “If you want an adventure why don’t you try doing something you never have?” Liam stood up.

 "If you want to get rid of this agony you need to find the one you love. As do I. Styles maybe your true love wasn’t that Prince but someone else. Go find them that’s your new adventure.”

 “Speaking of adventure!” Princess Fèlicitè spoke up wanting to change the topic a little. The current one only seemed to make Prince Styles more depressed.

 “Nick and I came across an abandoned mansion. Inside the mansion lives a girl, Charlotte who goes by the name Lottie.”

Why would a girl randomly live in an abandoned mansion hidden in the woods?” Prince Styles asked raising his head, interested in the tale.

 “Well at first I believed her to be a young princess, trapped by some monster. She wears elegant clothes, not a spot of dirt on her, and hair as yellow as corn. There’s a cloaking spell around that area,” Prince Nick added.

 The two figures that had been spying on the royal band, listened intently after Prince Nick began describing the girl.

 “I don’t believe you two. Why would girl, who lives alone, refuse to leave the woods?” Prince Liam in disbelief, stood up and grabbed his horse by the reigns.

 “But it’s true!” Princess Fèlicitè shouted as prince Liam walked past her. “The mansion is just due north of here. Past a small stream, tis only a few feet after that.”

 The mist was now gone and with it the two figures that had lurked within. Now that the woods couldn't conceal them, Prince Liam decided this was their queue to leave before the palace servants came looking for him.

\---  
****

Please share this post if you're enjoying the story :) ! ([X](http://urfriendtilthen.tumblr.com/post/117976650211/stick-to-one-direction-in-the-woods-author))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part 2 is done but my beta reader is having internet problems at the moment. I've been trying to wait and spread chapters out even though some more are done. We'll see how it goes hopefully they get their internet back soon.


	4. The Second Night

_Night had begun to fall and the woods had once again gone to sleep. The nocturnal life of the woods waking point however, was starting to draw near. The crickets replaced the signing birds and the owls and bats were begin to awake from their daytime slumber to take to the skies._

“We’ve been walking for hours!” Eleanor complained pulling a leaf from her hair.

“Well we wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t gotten us lost,” Louis retorted.

“Enough with your sass. It isn’t my fault. I wouldn’t have been leading if you hadn’t been swooning over Prince Styles,” Eleanor retorted.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Louis said flustered, flushing a deep shade of red.

“Certainly, I wasn’t the one who said Oh look they're all so beautiful but, none more so than Prince Styles not even the mist can conceal that,” Eleanor said, trying her best impression of Louis.

“I never said that!” Louis said turning around his eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh but you did. Maybe it was meant to be a personal thought but, you whispered it.” Eleanor smiled as she continued walking pass Louis. “Come on take the lead before we get lost again.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never been lost a day in my life,” Louis smiled regaining his composure. “I know these woods and my village well.”

“Really?” Eleanor said sarcastically.

Eleanor and Louis came to a clearing where the woods were divided by a stream. Heading for the stream, Louis continued talking.

“It’s true though. One time I received a magic compass, it guides the one who possess it home.” Louis stepped onto a rock at the edge of a stream.

The stream was illuminated by the moonlight, flowing from the top of some mountains to a lake somewhere south in the woods.

“What’s so bad about that?” Eleanor followed Louis’ example, making sure to step on the wider rocks.

“Besides the fact I have an impeccable sense of direction here. So the compass is already useless. It guides the possessor to what their heart feels is home. In my case that’s Harry, my love. In Harry’s case that’s me.”

“Someone’s got an inflated sense of self-worth,” Eleanor jested.

“Ha ha,” Louis said dryly.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that compass guides you to your true love?”

“No, it only guides me to Harry because I love him. It can’t guide you to someone you haven’t even had feelings for,” Louis stated, catching himself from almost slipping on a wet rock. “If what you said had been the case. I would have sold it. Actually, I wanted to because it’s useless but, Harry loved it so I let him have it.”

“Well maybe he’s just worried that he wouldn’t be able to find you If you ever got lost.”  Eleanor said. stepping perfectly on the rock Louis had almost tripped on.

“Which is pointless because I don’t get lost. Which was exactly what I said to Harry. I love him though so if he wants to keep a magic compass, I don’t care.”  Louis stepped on the dirt and helped Eleanor off the last rock.

The two walked further into the woods and came upon a mansion that occupied a large area in the woods, where the surrounding trees stood like skyscrapers. The night made the black and purple color scheme appear as if the mansion was already foreboding the dangers that lied within.

“I don’t like this Louis, you know an omen when you see one right?” Eleanor panicked.

“I do but, I don’t care. Harry is off, trying the best he can. He’s probably scared out of his mind. I should do the same, regardless of how I feel.” Louis marched on straight for the mansion.

Eleanor looked around the woods. She felt the creatures of the night watching her waiting for her to be alone. For her to leave Louis and become a girl who was forever lost in the woods. Not her. Not today. She ran toward the mansion but she didn’t see Louis, Perhaps he’d already made it in? Impossible he was only walking? She never stopped running as she reached the gates.

In an instant Eleanor saw the house in front of her transform. All at once the black and purple were shed for colors that made the house give off a vibrant aura. Louis had also appeared at the new front doors, staring in amazement.

“Are you going to knock?” Eleanor asked Louis coming up behind him.

“I already did,” Louis said turning around.

“Well, then let’s check out the inside see if anyone’s home.” Eleanor made her way over to the widows luckily the rose bushes weren’t there to stop intruders.

Louis made his way over to Eleanor all the while staring at the roses. “These are so beautiful.” Louis stared, while Eleanor tried to pry the windows open with her hands.

“Okay, Louis we need to break these windows somehow,” Eleanor said not noticing Louis wasn’t paying her any mind. He had become entranced with the beauty of the flowers.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” A girl shouted from a widow on the second floor of the mansion, causing Louis and Eleanor to look up at her.

“Who are you?” Louis asked.

“I think I should be the one asking you that,” The girl shouted down, “If you’re both intruder’s I’ll have you know my brother doesn’t take kind to strangers.”

“No we’re not intruders if that’s what you think,” Eleanor shouted back.

“Actually we are, love,” Louis whispered.

“I’m Eleanor and this is Louis. We’re…He’s undoing a spell,” Eleanor continued talking, ignoring Louis.

“Really, what kind of spell?” The girl asked placing her arms on the window sill.

Louis tried something that could prevent him from getting the hair, something Harry would do first. Tell the truth. “ A curse, one that’s been placed on my family. I won’t rest until I’ve released my love ones from it,” Louis said with determination.

“It must be fun to travel with a companion,” The girl said.

Louis was surprised at the girl’s response. She didn’t think he was crazy. How many people stroll onto this lot in the night asking for her hair?

“Oh no. I’m not his companion. More like forced acquaintances really. He’s the only one that can get me back to the village. This is just a detour,” Eleanor added.

“Still it must be nice to not be confined to one area.”

“You can’t leave?” Louis said looking up with sadness in his eyes. Surely the house and land were truly beautiful but, to be stuck here eternally. What an awful fate.

“Those front doors and first floor windows are locked magically. Only my brother can undo the spell for the doors and even then I have to open them from the inside. The cloaking spell around this place does not stop me though. If that’s what you thought,” The girl said.

“How does the Prince and Princess get in here though?” Eleanor thought out loud.

“You know my friends!!!” The girl lit up. “I’ll tell you how. I let them climb up my hair.” In one swoop the girl dropped her hair which went all the way to the rose bushes.

“Doesn’t that hurt your neck?” Eleanor asked.

The girl just shrugged. Louis stared at her hair, now in full view and noticed how yellow it was. This was the girl the lost “princess” as the royals had called her. He knew he need this hair but was struck with another idea. One that could set the girl free.

“Would you like to leave?” Louis asked the girl.

“What are you serious?!” The girl grew a serious look as she thought to herself. “No. I wouldn’t. I love my brother and I could never leave him by himself. He’d be hopelessly lost,” She giggled to herself.

“I see,” Louis said, “Could you do me another favor then could I have a lock of your hair? It’s what I need for the spell.”

“That’s a weird spell but, I’ve heard of worse, can’t be any more ridiculous than one that requires the moon. Go ahead take some,” She said back.

“Why are you doing this so freely?” Eleanor asked, feeling uneasy about the girl’s willingness.

“I just feel I can be part of the adventure if I help. You also know my friends so why wouldn’t I help? Also, I don’t think you’re bad people. Idiots to come here maybe but, not bad,” the girl laughed.

Louis took out his dagger that Harry gave him and cut the girl’s hair. As the girl pulled her hair back up Louis took the opportunity to use his dagger to cut a rose from the bush.

“You should leave now, before my brother returns.” The girl shouted.

The girl watched as Eleanor and Louis began to run back to the gates yet, Louis stopped midway

and turned to face the girl looking out of the mansion.

“Thank you so much, but please tell me your name?” Louis asked.

“Please call me Lottie all my Friends do,” the girl smiled back.

Lottie watched as Louis disappeared from sight right behind Eleanor. Louis took Lottie’s name and locked it away. He would make sure it was one he never forgot. One of a girl who helped him and chose her brother over escaping an excluded place. He was glad Lottie couldn’t see him wiping the tears from his eyes, thinking about such a lonely existence.

\---

_As Eleanor and Louis bolted from the mansion the second night of the festival was thrown into chaos when Zayn once again ran from the prince._

Prince Liam ran after Zayn but he was already gone. Prince Liam fled back into the castle and rounded up his squire and some guards to pursue Zayn. He also asked Prince Styles to help him find his love.

“So you really love this mysterious person,” Prince Styles said, mounting his horse.

“More than anything.” Prince Liam disappeared into the night with his small search party.

\---

“Excuse me young man,” Ms. Payne shouted.

Harry turned around being the only person in the wood. He watched as the woman in a dirty-covered cream dress came up to him.

“Have you seen a lad pass by here?” Ms. Payne asked worriedly.

“Not that I can think of,” Harry replied.

“He goes by the name Liam or Payne  or even Liam Payne,” She added.

“He wouldn’t happen to be the same Liam impartial to a white cow?” Harry asked.

“Yes that’s him, My son!  Have you seen him?”  Ms. Payne said relieved.

“Not since this morning but, have you seen the cow?” Harry asked.

“No and I don’t wish to ever again,” Ms. Payne exhaled. “Children can be strange about what they love, be careful with your children.”

“I don’t have children. I’m not sure If I’ll ever be able to,” Harry sighed.

“Maybe that's just as good too.” Ms. Payne patted Harry on the back and resumed scouring the forest for her son.

Harry frowned at what she said, watching her walk away. Harry had spent all day searching for the cow but to no avail. He continued walking along when three women bumped into him, knocking him over.

“Watch where you’re going would you?!” Elena shouted.

 “I’m so sorry miss. I didn’t mean to hurt any of you.” Harry tried to check for injury but, he could barely see their bodies let alone their faces.

 “Well, just tell us where the princes went in pursuit of **that person** ” Perrinda said, fixing her hair.

 “Sorry, I don’t know what you mean.” Harry noticed Perrinda’s blond hair and immediately fished out an ear of corn from his bag. "Can I compare your hair to this corn?”

“He wants to compare my hair… to corn.”  Perrinda laughed out to her mother and sister. Harry’s face dropped as the three women walked away into the woods laughing at him.

Harry had not given up though. He just needed to think. What would Louis do?

Harry leaned against a tree and thought. His thought process was interrupted by the mooing of a cow. Harry opened his eyes and saw Milky-white right in front of him. Harry looked around, noticing a figure that looked like his dad walking away. Harry wanted to pursue him but, he knew the hair held more importance.

Louis wouldn’t give up so easy and neither would he. Harry would find a way to obtain that hair. Louis would tell him to find another way to get what he wants. Harry followed the direction the women had taken, leading Milky-white along into the night.

\---

_Zayn dashed through the forest. Careful not to step on any rocks or to trip over and roots. Unfortunately, such a fate was unavoidable in the dark. The trees that so openly let light in during the day now prevented the moonlight any access._

Louis and Eleanor watched as Zayn tripped and took another spill. His shoe flying off in the process. Louis, running to rush over to Zayn, told Eleanor to wait in the bushes.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who loves the forest floor.” Louis said bending over to help Zayn up.

“It’s not my fault it’s just golden shoes aren’t the best for running, of probably doing anything for that matter,” Zayn sighed, watching Louis pick up the shoe that had come off.

“If only I had a shoe as golden as this one,” Louis said as he held onto the shoe.

“I doubt anything can be done with just one shoe.” Zayn took the shoe, prying Louis’ hands open.

“What about the Festival?” Louis implored.

“Oh it’s still a nice Festival,” Zayn exhaled, “But I think I was bad company for Prince Liam. I danced all night with him and I still haven’t revealed my name or where I live.”

“Why haven’t you? Doesn’t everyone dream of having a better life tomorrow than they do today?” Louis tried to read Zayn’s face, but the darkness made it hard to distinguish anything.

“It’s because I’m –

The sound of galloping was distant but distinguishable enough to be heard. Zayn jolted up and began to run but Louis grabbed his shoe.

“I’m sorry I need this shoe.” Louis struggled with Zayn.

“I need it more, mate.” Zayn knocked Louis away and fled, just as the prince and his cavalry came with Prince Styles in the back.

“How do you know that person?” The prince asked Louis as he rode up.

“I don’t sir, I was just trying to hold him here for you,” Louis stammered.

“I can capture my future partner just fine, thank you,” The prince said as he rode off.

As Prince Styles came past, he could not see much of Louis’ face but noticed the stunning blue eyes that shone in the moonlight. They reminded him of the one he had yearned for. “The woods can be a dangerous place, be careful.” Prince Styles said riding off, leaving Louis speechless.

Eleanor came from the bushes and snapped her fingers in from of Louis, bringing him back to reality. Louis remembered he still had to take Eleanor home.

“Stop!” A shrill voice shouted.

“Where are they?” Elena asked, appearing from the bushes right behind her mother.

Another women came right up behind Elena. Louis noted All three were beautiful and their clothes shouted, expensive. Louis couldn't tell if he liked the mauve or pink dress worn by the younger ladies the best. Obviously the women in the back was the oldest. Their mother perhaps? Louis looked back between the girl in the mauve dress and Eleanor. Was Eleanor related to these people? 

“We heard them here don’t lie to us,” Perrinda commented, cutting off whatever Louis was about to ask Eleanor.

“Who?” Louis asked, confused at the three women questioning him and Eleanor.

“Don’t play the fool!” The mother shouted, “The princes obviously.”

“Oh,” Louis stated flatly.

“Hey look at that girl’s hair. It could be just as yellow as Lottie’s. You should get some in case,” Eleanor said pointing to Perrinda, Louis nodded in agreement.

“Okay. I’ll tell you where the princes went but, I want a lock of your hair,” Louis said, pointing to Perrinda “It’s for a spell,” he added still realizing how strange a request it was.

“Fine. A lock for a Prince it hardly seems fair but I’ll do it,” Perrinda said. Louis couldn’t tell if she thought her hair was more important than the prince or, if she thought she was getting the better deal.

The group walked to a lighter area so Perrinda could cut her hair. Louis handed Perrinda his dagger. Perrinda held the dagger to her hair, she stared at Louis and realization struck. She threw the dagger down in disgust.

“I know you!” she shouted. “You’re one of the bakers from the village. In fact you’re the main baker’s fiancée, boyfriend, husband or something,” She said it with such disgust it made Louis speechless. “I’d never give any hair to you.” Perrinda’s sister and mother nodded in agreement.

“That’s not true!” Eleanor chimed in “He’s my boyfriend we’re undoing a spell,” She said wrapping herself around Louis’ arm. “Now you promised us a lock of hair,” Eleanor said fiercely.

It looked a little too forced but, Perrinda hesitantly, picked up the knife and stared Louis down. She held the dagger to her hair when…

“Wait!” Louis said much louder than he meant, making Eleanor jump back and Perrinda drop the knife. “It’s true, the baker, Harry is my love.” Louis turned to face Eleanor “I know you’re trying to help but, I won’t lie. Harry wouldn’t like it. He’s already made that clear.” Louis turned back to face the three women now looking at him with distaste. “Besides, I wouldn’t want hair from such a hateful person anyway.”

Eleanor just nodded her head and picked up the dagger Perrinda had drop. When she stood back up she look past the three women and screamed.

 “There’s a wolf right there!” This caused the three women and Louis looked away from Eleanor and into the darkness of the woods. After a few moments of chilled silence everyone realized nothing was lurking amongst the shadows.

“You liar! Just tell us where the prince went!” The mother screamed.

“You’re right.” Eleanor raised her hands defensively. “Better yet I’ll walk with you and if we don’t find him you all can take me to the village.”

“I don’t care, just tell us where they went,” Elena said though her teeth.

“Okay you guys take the lead, I’ll tell you.” Eleanor stepped aside as the women made their way past her and Louis.

Eleanor followed them, handing Louis his dagger and a lock of hair. “I told you it’s just sleight of hand to steal.” Eleanor winked.

Louis thanked Eleanor as she passed and put the hair away. He still didn't want to use it.

“They're on horse back you'll never reach them! And what will you think of Prince Liam when he marries the man he’s chasing?” Louis shouted to the women.

“Our methods of finding the prince are not your concern. As for his pursuits of  this person, He’s a prince sometimes they indulge but you sir, aren’t and will never be fit to compare your peasant marriages to his,” The mother stated calmly. “I would like it if when you return to the village you tell all the other scoundrels to stay away from beautiful maidens’ hair. I’ve had enough of poor people asking.” The mother disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Louis now stood alone in glow of the moonlight. He was angry; he was sad but, mostly tired. He sat down on the forest floor and began to recall the day’s  events. Eventually, he got up to the night’s event with the three women.

“Does that Lady, just assume all villagers know each other? Maybe she just assumes villagers are poor.” Louis said to himself. “Just because Harry and I don’t live in castle doesn’t mean we’re poor. We do just fine. And what did she mean by enough of poor people asking? Who else asked her?”

Just when Louis realized who, he heard Harry coming. “Please let me compare your hair to this corn.”

Harry broke through the bushes, looking for the women from earlier but was surprised when he saw Louis instead.

“I thought you were returning home? Harry asked out of breath.

“You got the cow!” Louis exclaimed, running over and hugging Harry.

“Yes, Now we only need two of the four,” Harry said, putting his hand on the cow.

“I think you mean three,” Louis said as he pulled out Lottie’s hair.

Harry pulled out the ear of corn from his bag and compared it. It was a perfect match.

“Loueh you did it!” Harry said with lovingness in his voice.

Louis however, felt unworthy of all the praise. “Actually, Harry I didn’t do it all alone a girl, Eleanor helped me. We also had a chance to obtain some more hair by deception but, I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“I don’t care about any of that” Harry answered.

“Really, even though we might not break the curse you don’t care?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m sure we will find a solution together if a problem arises,” Harry said.

“We?” Louis asked as Harry nodded. “And you don’t care that I let someone else help me on a quest you wanted to do alone.”

“Perhaps, two men can’t obtain a baby on their own. Everyone needs help. Sometimes the strong thing is to admit when you need help. We’re stronger when we’re together. You make me strong,” Harry smiled as he admitted that fact to Louis.

“I can't believe you just said that. You’ve changed Harry, you’re different in the woods, more sure more sharing. I don’t know how to describe it.” Louis said as he looked at Harry. “If you could see, you’re so different than from before.” Louis pulled out the rose he had taken for the witch’s mansion and presented it to Harry. “You’re getting us through this.”

The red petals glowed in the moonlight. Harry took the rose and put it in his hair. Louis thought Harry had never looked more beautiful. Harry took hold of Louis' hand and stared into his eyes.

“It takes two. It’s not just me Louis, it takes you for me to make it through this.You’re different too. I never would have imagined you’d try using "the truth" to obtain something people aren’t likely to give up,” Harry smiled letting Louis' hand go.

“I don’t know who you anymore Mr. Baker, running around willing to let other people help.” Louis joked.

“What about the Baker’s husband going around obtaining things with the truth? I don’t know that man either I guess…,”Harry trailed off.

“We’re strangers,” Harry and Louis said, the words leaving their lips at the same time.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Baker. I’m Louis,” Louis extended his hand out and Harry took it saying, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m with a stranger. I’ll know we’ll get past the woods together.” Harry stood with Louis.

As the two faced each other in the moonlight, Harry held Louis’ by the waist while Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair.

“I hope we stay like this. Away from all the crazy people in the woods. We’ll stop with the lies and the witch will give us a child, someday.” Louis twirled his fingers in Harry’s curls.

“We’re almost done we only need one more object. I ‘can’t believe we got three. A day ago I doubted obtaining just one.” Harry was aglow, smiling while Louis played with his hair.

“Well I’m glad the two of us are out here,” Louis said.

“Me too. The two of us,” Harry nodded in agreement.

Their moment was interrupted when a hen came scurrying from out of the bushes.

“Stop that hen!” Liam Payne shouted.

Harry bent over and picked up the hen as it came pass them. The hen laid a egg in Harry’s hand the moment it was picked up.

“My goodness! A golden egg,” Louis said under his breath as he watch the scene unfold.

“That egg’s for you. I stole it from the giant. I told you I’d bring more than the five gold pieces.” Liam stated.

“What five gold pieces?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Well you see –

“Harry, you actually took this boy’s money. How could you? Even I know this lad...boy isn’t fully there in the head,” Louis continued whispering.

“You took the cow!” Harry whispered defensively.

“Yes because we need it to undo a spell, Harold,” Louis whispered through his teeth.

Liam, oblivious to the argument that was occurring in front of him, walked over to his cow and started to lead it away.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked Liam.

“You said I could have my cow. You took my five gold pieces,” Liam said.

“Now, I didn’t take. You gave,” Harry said trying to delay Liam.

“Well, where are these five gold pieces you guys keep talking about?” Louis asked.

Just as Louis finished asking his question, Milky-white let out a horrible noise falling over. Liam, Harry and Louis ran over to the cow. Liam knelt beside the cow, placing his hand on its side.

“I don’t feel a heartbeat. I think...Milky-White is dead.” Liam cried.

“Two of the four,” Louis and Harry whispered to each other dejectedly.

The witch’s voice boomed from all over the woods. “Two midnight’s gone!” 

\--------

_Now two midnight’s were gone. Harry and Louis buried the dead Milky-White. Eleanor returned to her village after being kept out all night in search of the princes. Liam had taken the hen back home with him. Prince Liam and Prince Styles had stayed out all night in search of Zayn to no avail. Zayn stayed awake all night, questioning if wanting to attend the ball was the same as wanting to have the Prince._

 

\---  
****

Please share this post if you're enjoying the story :) ! ([X](http://urfriendtilthen.tumblr.com/post/117976650211/stick-to-one-direction-in-the-woods-author))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but... I fell asleep. Also please reblog the post at the end so other people can enjoy the story as well.
> 
> My Beta reader is still gone but, luckily they already read this part of chapter 2 before. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. Maybe just go without one for a while
> 
> I also want to draw something from Chapter 2 so please let me know if there's a scene you want me to draw.


	5. The Third Midnight

_As dawn broke the baker and his husband had but one day left to reverse the witch’s curse. As for Lottie’s royal friends, they returned once again to the secluded mansion. The witch had encountered their horses and cast a spell to listen to what was going on in the mansion._

“Are you sure?” Fèlicitè asked.

 “Yes,” Lottie answered.

 “Okay then. Lottie and I will return later tonight to take you to the Festival,” Prince Nick stated, looking at Lottie as she nodded her head.

 “I still don’t like this. I feel if you’re coming with us you should stay at the castle and not return to this horrible place.” Fèlicitè made her way over to the window, hoping that Lottie would change her mind.

 “Please just be here when the time is right. When the day birds have fallen asleep and night has made its way across the woods.” Lottie said ignoring her friend’s request.

 Prince Nick and Princess Fèlicitè quietly agreed and made their way out of the mansion by climbing down Lottie’s hair. As the two mounted their horses and rode of back to Prince Liam’s castle, the witch stepped from behind a tree and watched them disappear.

 The witch then made his way to the Mansion. When he reached the huge doors with a flick of the wrist he made them fling open. The witch stormed through the mansion, looking for his sister, destroying everything in his path. The witch finally came upon his bed room. He peered through the doors he caught his sister placing a letter on his bed.

The witch didn’t know what to think. This was it. The last person that loved him was leaving him. But who is the witch if no one cares about him? What’s his purpose for existing?

The witch started to panic but, his thoughts quickly took another route. I’m her older brother. Our “mother” left me charge of her. She has to listen to me. Doesn’t she understand how the world treats me? Doesn’t she understand what that treatment can do to her? I don’t want her to become as cynical as me. She’s naïve practically just a child. I need to be responsible for her safety. To protect her.

 The witches marched into his room with a stern look on his face shouting,"What did I clearly say?!  Children must listen!”

 “Brother what are yo—

 The witch grabbed a crystal orb from the dresser. An image appeared showing, Lottie’s friend riding through the woods.

 "What were you not to do, Lottie?! Why didn’t you just obey the rules?” The witch demanded.

 “I just wanted to—

Lottie was cut off by the witch.  “Have I not been a good brother?  Is it because of this curse and my ugliness? Do I need to be as handsome as a prince or wear elegant clothes like a princess?

 “I’m not a child. Tommy, I wish to see the world. It’s lonely living here alone. Only having you for company once in blue moon.” Lottie eyes started to become wet and tears escaped.

The witch look down upon his sister who had sat on the bed. “You don’t understand Lottie. Don’t you know what outside of this area? Yes there may be princes, castles, and princess but also wolves, the woods and even humans. Please stay with me.”

 The witch’s sister gave him a hug as he sat on the bed along aside her.  As the witch cradled his sister he started thinking out loud.  “I was protecting you like a brother should but, you disobeyed me.”

 “No, that’s not true,” Lottie cried.

“If you won’t protect yourself Lottie. I’ll just have to do it for you.”  The witch stood up and grabbed his sister by the hair. He summoned a pair of scissors into his hands “No one will ever see you again!” he shouted as he cut  the beautiful, long blond hair from Lottie’s head all the while listening to Lottie’s scream in protest. 

\---

_Zayn sat on the steps of his stepmother’s house, drawing a sketch of the prince, surrounded by a flock of  birds he had been feeding earlier in the day._

 “There you are,” Zayn’s sister, Safaa said as she close the front door. “Oh that’s a nice picture,” she said as she leaned over, looking at Zayn’s sketch book. “Is that the prince?”

 Zayn hid his book from his sister’s view. “That’s of no concern to you,” Zayn said keeping his book half way closed as his sister tried to get a better glimpse of the drawing.

 “But I’ve never even seen the prince up close before,” Safaa pouted.

 “It’s not my fault you wouldn’t come to the festival,” Zayn replied.

 “Well, what would become of us if our stepmother returned and found neither of us here? Someone had to be the responsible one.” Safaa stated.

 “You’re right but, there’s only one night left. Are you sure you won’t attend even If I pleaded?” Zayn looked at his sister, who had stop trying to peer into his book.

 “Did you not hear what I just said?” Safaa sighed, she wonder how long Zayn planned on sitting on these steps it was almost noon and they still had cleaning to do.

 “No, of course your right. I wouldn’t know what to do if someone attacked you in the woods like I was.” Zayn chuckled.

 “What was that?” Safaa stared at her brother trying to interrogate him with her eyes.

 “Oh yes, A guy I met in the woods attacked me. He wanted the gold from my clothing I think?” Zayn pondered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a mushed loaf of bread.

 Safaa watched as Zayn tore the bread into tiny pieces and threw it out to the birds. The crows and ravens were getting the bigger pieces but, Zayn made sure to throw more pieces to the canaries, blue jays and cardinals.

 “Maybe I shouldn’t go tonight, I’ve had my fun.” Zayn wiped his hands on pants.

 As Zayn stood up and began to head back inside to resume cleaning, Safaa grabbed his arm. “You should go, have fun be merry. I know you want to. I’ll be fine. Before you ask, yes I truly mean it.” Zayn looked at his sister and a smile came across his face as he realized what she had said.

 “Thank you.” Was all Zayn could manage before he pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Zayn happily made his way inside as thoughts of the night soon filled his head.

 Safaa noticed that Zayn had left his book on the steps.  She went to reach for it when a crow suddenly flew in front of her, guarding the book. “Please I’ve never seen the prince before. I promise it’ll be a quick peek then I’ll go give Zayn the book.”

 The crow took off along with all the other birds. “I can’t believe that worked,” Safaa said mouth agape. She grabbed Zayn’s book and flipped through it. She was surprised to find Zayn had drawn princes and princesses from all over. On last page however, was a colored drawing. At the bottom of the page was the name Prince Liam. ([X](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/liam%20prince_zpszaitc6yj.jpg))

If the prince was as beautiful or as titillating as this drawing, Zayn was a lucky boy, Safaa thought. She then stared at the drawing and wondered where he got the pencils to color this drawing. Certainly the only people that have color pencils would be their step mother and step sisters but, Zayn would ne……

“Zayn do you know how much trouble we going to get into tomorrow?!” Safaa huffed as she charged back inside with the book under her arm.

\---

“Gotcha!” Liam exclaimed as he caught his hen. He found out this hen was a lively one for running about in the woods.

 Liam heard some rustling and held the chicken face to face. “Did you hear that? Sounds like there’s something else out here”. Liam secured the chicken under his arm and made his way toward the sound.

 Liam saw a creature covered in fur bending over, plucking at flowers from a bush. “Do you see that? It’s a wolf,” Liam spoke to the chicken. The hen then laid a gold egg that Liam caught before it hit the ground.

 “No need to fear, you have the best lad at your side for the job.” As Liam creeped closer to the figure he notice the fur was not attached to the creature but, rather a coat and it seemed “the wolf” was just a young boy.

 “Hey kid , nice coat!!” Liam shouted approaching the boy.

 The boy turned around and swiftly pulled out a knife holding it to Liam’s neck. “The name’s Niall. Stay away from the fur or I’ll slash you into a thousand bits.” Niall stated coldly.

 “My name’s Liam and I don’t want your cape. It was just an observation.” Liam stammered and took a breath of relief when Niall backed away. “Where’d you get it?”

“My grandmother made it to replace the last one she got me. She also gave this beautiful knife for protection” Niall danced the edge of the blade across his fingertips, staring at Liam. If Liam was after his cape it wouldn’t play out as it did with the baker.

 That’s cool but look what I have, a golden egg.” Liam said presenting the recently laid egg from the hen.

 “I don’t believe you. How can a hen lay a golden egg?” Niall put his knife in his pocket  keeping his eyes on Liam.

 “Well it’s true and you should see one of the Giant’s toy guitar it plays the most beautiful music without you even having to touch it “

 “Of course it does and what does the giant look like?” Niall mocked.

 “He bears a resemblance to you. Now that I think about it. Except for the part where he’s a giant and probably older.”

 “And of course he looks like me Mr. Liar,” Niall stated rolling his eyes. Obviously this Liam boy wasn’t all there, and claiming the giant look like Niall was a on the spot lie.

 “I’m not a liar it’s true.” Liam huffed.

 “Then why don’t you go get that guitar, bring it back and show it to me.” Niall stated.

 “I could,” Liam said.

 “Could not!” Niall retorted.

 “I Could!!!” Liam shouted.

“Could not Mr. Liar!!” Niall screamed, stepping on Liam’s foot.

 “I’ll get that guitar you’ll see.” Liam stated pushing past Niall.

_Liam took the younger boy’s dare and before he knew it found himself fleeing from a giant. Meanwhile …_

 “It’s already noon. We don’t have much time. You need to go to the next village and get us a cow.” Harry said frustrated as he and Louis made their way through the woods, coming upon a clearing.

 “And how am I supposed to purchase a cow?” Louis asked.

Harry reached into Louis’ pocket and pulled out the last of the witch’s beans. “You remember. It’s magic.” Harry said with extreme sarcasm.

 Louis however was not amused. “Harry, no one but the lad…that boy would exchange a cow for a bean.” Louis stated.

 “Then steal it.” Harry stated calmly.

 “Steal it?! Just two days ago Harold, you were accusing me of exercising deceit in securing the cow!” Louis angrily retorted.

“Then don’t steal it and resign yourself to a childless life.” Harry stated but, with an angry undertone.

 “I think you should go for the cow, I’ve met a bachelor these previous eves and I think I might succeed in obtaining one of his shoes.”

 “Then fine!!!” Harry said storming off.

 “FINE!!!” Louis said storming off in the opposite direction of Harry.

 “Wait Louehh” Harry shouted, running back to his husband.

 “Oh god… we’re arguing again aren’t we.” Louis said slapping himself on the head as Harry came closer.

 “I guess we just never learn.” Harry joked.

 “I’m sorry, Harreh” Louis said.

 “Me too”

 “Let’s try this again.”

_The baker and his husband went over their plan to tackle the new challenges they’d been thrown. At the same time …_

Liam scrambled down the bean stalk with the guitar strapped to him, calling his mother to fetch his axe.

Liam’s Mother had slept past noon and couldn’t get her clothes on fast enough. As she dressed she looked out her window, watching A blond haired giant climb down the bean stalk, pursuing her son. 

 “Bring back my Guitar!” he shouted. “I’ll cook you for this,” the giant continued yell out threats to Liam.

 The moment Liam reached the bottom he ran to the side of the barn where he had left his axe. Liam grabbed his axe and started chopping at the bean stalk.

  _Back to the baker and his husband standing in the clearing…_

 “Do you think you can get the slipper?” Harry asked.

 “I’m sure of it,” Louis stated. “Just use the money you got from the boy to get a cow.”

“But my Dad…Never mind I’ll go,” Harry said not wanting to go into a spiel about his father taking the money and stalking them in the woods.

  _It seems a twist of fate made it so the couple had to walk away. The baker and his husband were finally parting ways again—_

“Wait Loueeh!” Harry shouted again, running back to Louis

 Louis turned around slightly annoyed that he (or Harry) probably did something else wrong. They didn’t need to apologize every time.

 “Why are we always separating?” Harry’s voice was full of heartache. “Didn’t we say we’re stronger when together?”

 “Harreh we have to do this apart but, then we’ll be able to stay together.” Louis said as he redid Harry’s scarf. Harry smiled at him and Louis went to plant a kiss on his cheek.

_When suddenly the earth started to quake the baker and his husband were thrown to the ground. Liam had successfully chopped down the bean stalk. The entire kingdom shook when it came crashing down, killing the giant._

Harry stood up and looked around, helping Louis up. “Good thing we weren’t in the woods a tree could have fell on us,” He said pointed to some fallen ever greens and oak trees.

 Louis was so stunned he didn’t make any smart remarks about meeting the forest floor again. He pulled himself up when Harry offered a hand and upon looking around he said “What the Fuc—

  _Back at Liam’s house…_

“What in the world!” Ms. Payne shouted. She ran outside, screaming for Liam but couldn’t find him anywhere.

 Dust and dirt had been sent flying when the giant met with the ground. Ms. Payne tried to cover eyes but it was no use there was just too much. She ran back inside and waited for the dust to settle.

 “Liam!” She shouted as she headed back outside again.

 She looked upon the giant that lay dead in her backyard. Her mind was racing Liam wasn’t anywhere could he have gone? The only place between the cottage and the giant are the woods. Liam’s mother decidedly, ventured off into the woods to go find her son.

 ---

_The tremor felt throughout the kingdom was the whole topic of ball however, Zayn and the Prince paid attention as they held their own conversation as they danced._

 “What do you mean? You’re the one’s that’s brave Prince Liam,” Zayn laughed.

 “It’s true though every night you return home through the woods. I don’t know how many would wander alone in the woods,” Prince Liam said.

 “I just have somewhere I want to be,” Zayn smiled.

 “Please tell, me If you could live anywhere, where would you chose?”

 “Isn’t it obvious, Right next to you, Leeyum,” Zayn said sweetly, causing the Prince to blush a deep shade of red.

 “Flattery will get you nowhere,” Prince Liam joked. Zayn found it impossible to keep from laughing when the prince’s face contradicted his words.

 The dance floor in the ballroom was mostly empty now. Many of the guest where too busy in awe of the beautiful couple that danced before them in the middle of the room.

 Prince Styles sat in the corner and smiled as he watched a smile stay plastered on Prince Liam’s face. Prince Nick came and tapped Prince Styles on the shoulder.

 “Hey sorry, to stop your swooning over the couple. I just wanted you to know Fèlicitè and I were going to pick up a friend of ours.”

 “Oh, do you want me to come with you?” Prince Styles asked.

 “Oh, No we’ll be fine. That way you can tell Liam where we’ve gone and that way we have someone to fill us in on what we missed,” Prince Nick smiled.

 “Oh don’t worry. I don’t plan on returning to my kingdom until I have some good stories about Prince Liam,” Prince Styles laughed.

 Prince Nick made his way through the crowd meeting with Princess Fèlicitè and made one final wave to Prince Styles. Before he left though he noted passing by a very unpleasant lady he’d talk to earlier, that tried to force her daughters onto him.

 “Who does he think he is?” Zayn’s stepmother whispered under her breath.

 “Mother what’s wrong?” Elena asked stepping from the buffet table.

 “What’s wrong is the prince should be with someone who can bear him children not with that person,” The stepmother complained.

 “Mother he’s royalty it doesn’t matter what you think. They’ll indulge and indulge some more tis the way,” Perrinda stated.

 “Ugh you're right, that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it” the stepmother marched out of the ballroom, pushing the other guest out of the way.

 “Don’t push!”

 “Don’t be so disgusting by watching a couple’s private moments,”  Zayn’s stepmother snapped back.

 She was right though, the other guest continued watching the couple. Zayn and Prince Liam took No notice of the commotion that was going on around them. They were completely immersed with each other.

“So a princess from a Tropical kingdom or me?”

 “ It’s gotta be you, Lee-Yum” Zayn had done it again, stressed different syllables on the Prince’s name, and gotten the exact reaction out of the prince.

 “You can say Leeyum but, I still don’t know your name. When will you tell me?” Prince Liam asked as Zayn fiddled with the prince’s Feather pin. Prince Liam was about to speak when he notice Prince Styles motioning over to him.

 “I have to go but, I’ll be right back. Promise me you won’t run away.” The prince joked but, it was an actual attempt to mask his worry.

 “The ball's just begun I don’t plan on going anywhere soon. I make no promises for the rest of the night though.” Zayn replied. This was his last night in his dream world. There’s no way he could actually live with a prince but, he’d enjoy every moment he could until time ran out.

Zayn watched Prince Liam walk over to Prince Styles. He made his way over to the buffet table making sure to avoid the drunk woman complaining about how Prince Liam should have been her daughters’. Zayn thought he recognized the voice but, thought it best to ignore it and carried on stacking small sandwiches on his plate.

\---

 _After having cast Lottie away to a swamp_ _deep within the woods_ _, the witch returned to take her friends by surprise._

 “Lottie, let down your hair,” Princess Fèlicitè shouted.

 Prince Nick and Princess Fèlicitè stood before the mansion and watched as long blond hair appeared from a window on the second floor.

 “Come on, let’s go get her,” Prince Nick said running past his friend and climbing up the hair.

 Fèlicitè made her way up the hair right after Nick. The witch had cast a spell on the rose bushes below. If they would have looked down, at that moment. They would have noticed the roses below wilting and the thorns growing. 

 As Prince Nick reached the top. He started to greet Lottie but was shocked to see a wrinkled face looking at him.

 “Boo!” The witch said, causing Prince Nick to let go of the hair. At the same time the witch released the hair causing Fèlicitè to inadvertently pull the hair down as she was still climbing causing her fall into the bushes.

_But as they fell from the mansion the thorns into which they fell pierced their eyes and blinded them._

 “This is what happens when you dare to look at what was not meant to be seen.” The witch stated. With a flick of his wrist the witch had set the blinded prince and princess upon their horses and sent them to return to the castle.

 ---

_As for the indecisive Zayn when the hour came, he fled from the prince… again._

The cool night air hit Zayn’s skin. Zayn noticed how the moon gave off a faint pink glow tonight, the Lover’s moon surely was a sight to behold. He made his way past a few late stragglers attending to hear the Last Festival’s bells.  Zayn’ ignored the Prince’s pleas for him to stop.

 Zayn was too nervous to think only to run. He heard the Prince beckoning for one of the guest to stop him but they were confused as to why.

 The woods lay just near the edge at the castles steps. As Zayn made his way down the stone steps he noticed that he couldn’t move. He looked around he was stuck in some tar… no it was pitch.

 As the Prince came into view from the top of the steps the whole world began to slow down for Zayn, coming to a halt as the Prince’s eyes meet his.

 He couldn’t tell if it was his adrenaline but, he needed to think of something to do.

 So Zayn organized his thoughts. The prince was smart he spread pitch on the stairs to prevent Zayn from running away. Zayn began to amuse the idea that the prince really did want him. Maybe he should stay and be caught. It’s not an easy choice to make. It was short lived when Zayn figured no prince want’s a servant boy.

 “What’s my decision?” Zayn mumbled angrily to himself

 Zayn noticed it’s starting to become harder to move on the steps of the place. The world slowly starts moving again.

 Yes, He’s just a servant boy. The best thing for everyone is for Zayn to return home. At home though no one cares except, his sister and he’d be better off there because if there’s nothing to choose there’s nothing to lose.

 Zayn decides to take off his shoes and pick them up from the pitch but, as he’s bending over a thought hits him. He know his decision. He won’t decide. He’ll leave the prince one of his shoes as a clue to find him. Now it’s up to the prince to decide what to do.

 Zayn feels satisfied with himself. He’s learned something he’s never knew all while on the step of the palace.

 The world started moving at normal speed. Zayn pried himself and one shoe off the pitch and disappeared into the woods. The prince squire shouted for them to close the gates but it was too late Zayn had disappeared into the night. The prince however would not be giving up here as he noticed a shoe remained on the steps.

 Zayn rushed home through the woods. He used the moonlight as a guide. He wouldn’t be taking his chances and encounter that guy that smells like sweets again.

 Zayn caught the delicious aroma of baked goods and knew who was near. As Louis came upon the path he seemed happy to see Zayn.

 “Stay away from me,” Zayn held up his fist.

 “I didn’t come to fight,” Louis protested.

 “You’ve attacked me once before,” Zayn seethed, still holding a fighting stance.

 “I didn’t attack you. I just needed your shoe,” Louis tried to explain. “You see my husband and I need it if we wish to have a child.” Louis sighed.

 “None of what you just said makes any sense!” Zayn stared at Louis.

 “Wait! I have a magic bean in exchange for it.” Louis retried the Last bean from his pocket and handed it to Zayn.

 “Magic Bean?” Zayn looked excitedly down at the bean then at Louis then, his face grew cold. “Nonsense!” Zayn added, throwing the bean onto the ground over Louis’ shoulder somewhere.

 The familiar sound of horses riding grew from within the woods.

 “You’d run faster without that shoe,” Louis stated

“Fine.” Zayn handed Louis the golden shoe and ran off.

 “Thank you!” Louis shouted ecstatically.

 “Who was that person?” A man said running up upon Louis. Getting a better look in the light, Louis saw it was the Prince’s Squire.

 “I do not know sir,” Louis answered.

 “That’s Squire Paul to you. I’ll also have you know lying will cost your life,” The squire stated.

 “I’ve done nothing wrong. You can’t do that!” Louis argued.

 “Fine but, I’m confiscating this shoe. We’ll be needing it for the search,” In one swift motion the squire had snatched the shoe from Louis.

 “Give that back it isn’t yours,” Louis demanded.

 "Give Louis the slipper and all will come to a happy end,” A man said, stepping out of the darkness of the woods and into the moonlight.

 Louis stared and realized he’d seen this man before at the Bakery. Not in person but in pictures… Harry’s family pictures, it was Harry’s dad.

 Before the Squire could reply, Prince Liam had ridden up to the three people gathered on his path. The light filtering through the trees help display the displeasure that came across the prince’s face.

 "How dare you go in search without me,” Prince Liam said, jumping off his horse and walking over to his squire.

 “Sir, I just thought—

 “I don’t care. Come! I need rest before I begin my search in the morning.” Prince Liam motioned for Squire Paul to get on his horse.

 “Why don’t we go in search of him tonight?” Squire Paul inquired.

 “Perusing him in the night, how well has that worked out previously,” the prince sighed.

 “I see… but, Sir Look,” The Squire said presenting Zayn’s other golden shoe.

 “Please Prince, give Louis the shoe,” Harry’s father begged.

 Squire Paul motioned to pull Harry’s father away from the prince.

 “Stop, this man is obviously a ghost or spirit. It’d be wise to do what he says. After all we only need one shoe.” Prince Liam walked back over to horse, and his squire handed Louis the shoe.

 “Wait! Your Highness.” Ms. Payne came running from behind trees. Harry’s father took this as an opportunity to disappear into the dark woods.

 Ms. Payne was frantic and had tears coming out of her eyes. Snapping branches as she made her way past Louis and the prince’s squire, she got on her knees in front of the prince.

 “Your Highness, there is a dead giant in my backyard. My son cut down a beanstalk that stretched into the sky. As he cut it a giant was climbing down and ended up falling with it. Now, I can’t find my son anywhere, I’ve been out all day looking for him.” Ms. Payne cried, her words becoming slurred, “What if he’s been crushed.”

 Prince Liam dismounted his horse and helped the crying woman off of her knees, giving her a caring hug. He took a handkerchief from within his pocket and gave it to Ms. Payne. Louis, the squire and the hooting owls watched as the prince soothed Ms. Payne until she had calmed.

 “Madam, if your son is safe then he is safe. If he’s been crushed… Well I can’t do anything about that. Now can I?” Prince Liam asked. The prince mounted his horse again and his squire came and mounted behind him.

 “Wait! Don’t you care about the giant?” Ms. Payne asked before the prince could ride off.

 “He is dead is he not?” Prince Liam asked.

 “With such a fall I would assume so,” Ms. Payne replied.

 Louis watched as the prince rode off. He listened to Ms. Payne say something under her breath about the prince and go look for her son. Louis realized that he had stood there wasting time and dashed off to find Harry and the witch.

  _And in his haste the baker’s husband took no notice of a second beanstalk climbing skyward._

\---

Liam wandered the dark woods with the giant’s toy guitar, looking for the area where Milky-White was buried.

Liam, looking at the dirt beneath his feet was too busy to notice Louis running right for him. Louis’ impact sent both of them onto the ground.

“Harry?” Louis asked not able to make out the person face that he just ran into.

“No, Liam!” The young lad pushed Louis off of him and got up. “Why did you just barrel into me?” he asked upset.

“Well I was trying to look between all the trees for harry while running. Not the smartest idea but, to be fair you weren’t looking up either.” Louis stood up panting.

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen Liam, Ms. Payne,” Harry said walking through the woods with Ms. Payne, leading a cow by a leash.

The duo looked at Louis and Liam standing just up ahead. Upon seeing her son Ms. Payne ran over to him and gave him a hug while Louis did the same to Harry

“You’ve got the cow!” Louis hugged Harry.

“And you’ve the shoe,” Harry smiled.

“Liam, I thought you were dead! Where have you been” Ms. Payne said wiping tears from her eyes.

‘I just wanted to play some music at Milky-White’s grave. This guitar plays itself.” Liam said talking the guitar off his back and giving it to his mother.

 “Oh Liam you’ve stolen too much.” Ms. Payne eyes grew as she examined the guitar. Sure it was only a toy for the giants but, it was normal sized for humans. She admired the detail that went into making something so small. She then came back to reality and pinched her sons ear

 “You could’ve been killed, Liam. You’re irreplaceable.” She scolded him then pulled him into a tight embrace.

 Louis, after embracing Harry watched Liam and Ms. Payne interaction, realizing the crying woman from earlier was Liam’s mother.

 “We’ve got all four objects Harry! All we need to do now is find the witch,” Louis exclaimed.

“It seems you, have everything,” the witch said stepping from the darkness. Louis quickly presented the shoe while Harry grabbed the hair and hoodie from his bag.

 The witch got closer to the couple and examined all four of the items. The witch stopped when he reached the cow.

 “This cow doesn’t look as white as milk to me,” the witch stated.

 “Um…” Harry stammered.

 “Of course it is!” Louis said. The witch hit the cow side causing powder to fly up in to the night air.

 “This cow has been covered with flour!” the witch barked.

 “You didn’t get a real white cow, Harry?” Louis exhaled dejectedly

 “Well we had a white cow. Honestly, we did but, she died.” Harry said.

 “Fine then, just take me to this dead cow and I’ll bring it back to life,” The witch said.

 Harry and Louis shocked, looked at the witch then at each other unsure about what the witch had just stated.

 “Now!” the witch ordered.

 Harry and Louis, took off running past Liam and his Mother. Liam took off after them having heard the witch’s claim, and his mother followed him in pursuit.

 When Harry and Louis reached the cow they brushed off all the leaves they had covered Milky-White in attempt to “bury” her. The witch told Liam and his mother to stand back while he said a spell. In an instance, the dead Milky- white was standing back up on all fours. The Harry and Louis watched as Milky-White rose from the floor. Liam rejoicing went and hugged his cow.

 “Good. Now feed the objects to the Cow,” the witch ordered.

 “What?!” Everyone asked shocked at the witch.

 “You heard me feed the objects to the cow! Then milk it.” The witch repeated. This time pulling a cup from thin air and handing it to Liam, “Put it in here. Now before the Lover’s moon passes!”

 Harry and Louis without hesitating a second time did as the witch asked. Harry fed the cape and the hair to the cow and Louis fed the shoe. Liam started to milk his cow but to no avail as nothing came out not even a single drop.

 “You two got the wrong ingredients… or maybe your love just isn’t strong enough,” the witch stated “forget about ever having a child of your own.”

 Harry and Louis were not happy. They had spent three days in the woods trying to gather items for this spell and not only had they’d failed but, the witch had called their love into question.

 “Now you hold on just a minute!” Louis fumed “Don’t you doubt our love like that.”

 “Now that cow is as white as milk,” Harry jumped in just as angry as Louis “Two Niall’s hoodie was definitely as red as blood.”

 “Three, the young bachelor whose shoe I obtained was surely as pure as gold.” Louis had started counting off the items with his fingers along with Harry “Four, the young girl from the mansion whose hair I cut was certainly as yellow as corn.”

 “You did what!” The witch shouted, “What were you doing there.” The witch had backed Louis up against a small tree.

 “I was just passing by,” Louis stammered.

 “I touched that hair. I already told you I can’t have touched the objects” the witch said dejectedly, stepping away from Louis.

 “Use the other hair, Louis,” Harry’s dad said coming from behind a tree.

 “Why anyone trust the words of a liar,” The witch said bitterly to Harry’s father.

 “Let’s not get into this now,” Harry’s dad protested.

 Louis had already started feeding, the other hair he had obtained from Perrinda. Liam had gotten under Milky-White again and began milking. The witch watched as the cup started to fill up. Liam handed the witch the cup and the witch eagerly accepted it.

 “At last,” the witch said drinking the magical potion all the way to the last drop.

 “When can we expect a child?” Harry and Louis asked but the witch was not listening. He walked away from the couple and stood alone beneath the moon.

 The moon began to glow a deep shade of pink. The leaves began rustling as the winds suddenly, picked up speed. The rotting forest floor where Milky white had been buried now gave off a fragrant smell of freshly bloomed flowers. Harry’s dad fell to the ground clutching at his chest. Liam and his mother reached him first.

 Harry and Louis ran to him but, with a tender glow of the moon the two were encompassed in a whirlwind. The flying leaves dirt and nutshells temporarily blinded them. When it had settled, they both heard the crying an infant.

 “A baby?!” Harry pointed to the infant in a blanket that lied at his and Louis’ feet. Louis bent down and picked up the baby.

 “He’s so tiny,” Louis laughed, holding the baby. Looking into the baby’s eyes he noticed they were as blue as his yet, near the center they became as green as Harry’s.

 “How do you know it’s a boy?” Harry asked.

 “Oh we should check,” Louis stated but then, the two remembered Harry’s father and ran over to him.

 “Is he alright?” Harry asked Ms. Payne who was kneeling beside him.

 All of their attention was taken away when a stronger whirlwind encompassed the witch. The four people gathered, watched as the witch lost his wrinkles and grey hair. Finally, the witch had been restored to his true self. His brown hair was slicked backed and his blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. Everyone stared at him speechless at what had just taken place.

 “Wow,” Harry said.

 The Final Festival’s bells chimed as it struck Midnight, ringing throughout the entire kingdom and calling an end to the three nights.

\--------

_Harry’s father was taken to a clinic in a village, after having helped end the curse on the two families. For Harry and Louis their questions for Harry’s dad would have to wait, bewildered and with a baby they returned home. The witch who had been punished with age and ugliness the night his beans had been stolen was returned to his former state of youth and beauty. Milky White, after returning from the dead headed home with a now wealthy Liam and Ms.Payne._

 


	6. Out of the woods

_As Prince Liam began his search for the bachelor who fit the slipper. Prince Styles tried his best to keep the Prince from knowing of their newly blinded friends._

In the castle’s infirmary Prince Styles paced back and forth as he looked over to Nick and Fèlicitè lying in bed with bandages over their eyes. He had asked the guards and staff not to inform Prince Liam of the situation. Prince Styles informed them he would handle it himself.

“Will you stop pacing so nosily? You’re making me nervous and I’m the one that got blinded.” Prince Nick grunted.

Squire Paul, stepping in the infirmary, pulled Prince Styles aside “Prince Liam wishes for you to ride with him on his quest to find the one who fits the shoe.”

“Tell him I cannot,” Prince Styles stated.

Squire Paul scratched his head and sighed saying, “He wishes for you to be there when he finds his love, and yes I know you cannot leave their side but I’m under orders to accompany you to him.”

“Okay fine I’ll go,” Prince Styles sighed.

“Yes please do! Because while the pain might be gone from our eyes. The torture we have to go through listening to you become a nervous wreck is much worse. I bet if you leave and get some air you’ll feel better,” Princess Fèlicitè exclaimed.

“Fine,” Prince Styles grumbled and followed Squire Paul out of the quiet infirmary.

The rest of the castle however was abuzz; Maids and butlers rushing to make the castle spotless before the new 'prince to be' was to arrive. The chefs made sure they had every food ingredient available to them so they could make the best first meal.

Prince Styles nearly got trampled trying to avoid all the servants rushing past. By the time he and Squire Paul reached Prince Liam they were both fairly winded.

One of the maid’s standing on a ladder slipped as she was cleaning down the walls of the castle. Prince Liam quickly dove and caught her before she hit the ground.

“Are you alright miss?” Prince Liam asked.

“Wh...Why yes my prince.” The maid stammered.

Prince Liam put her on the ground looking at her concerned. “You know I never really cared for this red carpet or these beige walls perhaps it’d be best if we left them alone.”

“Oh no sir I couldn’t, this is my job. All the servants gave our word to your father that we’d do our best to make sure this castle would be in the best state for your return.”

Prince Liam, realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to change this girls mind, stood there thinking.

“Well, alright.” Prince Liam placed his hands on the young maiden, causing her to smile slightly, “but how about you just hold off one section for us all to do when I return. I wouldn’t want my servants to do anything I wouldn’t especially, if it puts their lives in danger.”

“Oh my. I’ll go tell your father right away.” The maiden ran off, skipping her way to the king.

“Ahem,” Prince Styles coughed.

“There you are come we must leave at once if we are to arrive before the sun sets.”

“I can’t come with you. I have matters I must address on my own,” Prince Styles stated.

“Surely it can wait. There’s no one I wish to go on this journey with more than you my friend.”

“I’m sorry Liam, they cannot,” Prince Styles said with conviction.

Prince Liam jumped a little when Prince Styles spoke. “You seem quite serious about this so I won’t force you to come but, you do know if you need my help all you have to do is ask?”

“I know but this is something I must do alone, and you have a Prince to find,” Prince Styles smiled.

“Okay, I must be off,” The Prince said rushing off to join his search party. Prince Styles watched as Prince Liam rode into the woods and onto the many villages that lay in the kingdom.

\---

_Harry and Louis had returned home. Their adventures in the woods were over but now, they had a lot of explaining to do about the baby they brought back._

“YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?” The Baker’s mother shouted at her two sons, her eyes burrowing into their skulls.

“I’m sorry mom but we had to lift the curse, the witch only gave us three days,” Harry explained while Louis sat next to him holding the baby staying out of the quarrel.

The two got interrogated by Ms. Anne in the back of the shop while Gemma managed the store in the front. There hadn’t been any customers today though, perhaps the festival had more people recuperating in this village than they thought. Gemma leaned on the wooden counter as she looked out at the stain glass windows at the front of the store.

“But MOM!” Gemma heard Harry shout. She still couldn’t believe that the witch had actually come into their house. She walked over to where Harry and Louis said the witch had been standing. In between the stain glass windows her eyes followed the sunlight that projected images on the wall behind the counter.

As she looked up she noticed a red rose in a vase on a former empty self on the wall. She walked over to it and noticed a card setting under it. That read:

**_To all that see this,_ **

**_This rose is for Harry. The deepest shade of red in the woods for our love the deepest love in every village._ **

**_Forever Louis._ **

Gemma smiled to herself those two really were hopeless, sappy lovebirds. Perhaps though they were more capable than she or her mother thought. After all they did spend three days out in the woods.  Her mother continued lecturing Harry and Louis as they made their way into the front.

“Can I just throw in something?” Gemma said coming up behind her mother, “What you two did was extremely stupid but, I can’t say I’m displeased about being able to have children. Not that I never knew I couldn’t.”

“Well, I’m so happy you feel that way Gemma but, they also have a baby if you hadn’t noticed. They’re hardly not babies themselves,” Ms. Anne cried.

“Well we didn’t actually go to get a baby, just for the ability to adopt one. I didn’t think the witch would be so literal with the ‘I’ll give you a child thing,’” Louis said cradling the sleeping baby.

“Oh it really is such a beautiful baby though,” Ms. Anne muttered under her breath, taking the baby from Louis arms.

“I was going to name her Darcy,” Louis added, causing Harry to elbow him lightly in the ribs “Of course after discussing it with my other half,” Louis chuckled.

“So it’s a girl. I have a niece!” Gemma shouted clapping her hands.

“Well, we actually didn’t check yet. Harry just told me I shouldn’t assume it’s a boy,” Louis smiled.

“After dad fell to the ground there just wasn’t any time, to check” Harry said casting his eyes on the ground.

“Don’t worry we’ll go check on him later,” Ms. Anne said to her family, “I just still can’t believe you brought a baby home though.” Ms. Anne shook her head and sat on a stool behind the counter.

“Well, Mom in a village with a life expectancy of forty and most of the girls their ages are having babies I don’t see the big issue,” Gemma said with a matter-of –fact tone.

“The issue is Gemma is that we don’t have enough money to afford another mouth to feed and live comfortably. Look at this place the wood floor is practically a mess and the walls are always covered with flour.” Ms. Anne rocked the baby back and forth lightly in her arms, “That witch, I ought to give him a piece of my mind for doing this.”

“No you were right the first time,” Harry piped up “The fault is mine and Louis’. The witch didn’t give us the baby out spite it was a thank you and a reward and as the parents we should take care of it.”  Harry stood up and walked into the back of the shop upon returning he was carrying his bag he’d taken in the woods.

Harry reached in and presented his mom with a golden egg and two of the giant’s gold coins he gotten from Liam on his journey. “I was hoping to at least use one gold coin to pay for an actual wedding ceremony,” Harry said avoid eye contact with the people in the room.

“Wait you didn’t use all the coins maybe that’s why you couldn’t find a real white cow,” Louis jested.

“Well, this is good” Ms. Anne started planning, thinking about wedding designs, and invitations. “And I mean a baby girl…boy whatever with such nice colored eyes shouldn’t be living in a rundown shop after all.”

“It’s amazing how I can see my and Louis eyes in him just the perfect blend,” Harry said.

“Really and here I thought it was all my eye color,” Louis joked.

“And what color is that?” Harry asked dryly.

“Bluey greeny blue.” Louis said as Harry reached over to pinch his knuckled headed husband.

\---

“STAY DOWN!!!” Prince Styles yelled as he held Prince Nick’s body down.

“But we can’t stay here, Lottie’s all out there in the woods alone with her brother, the witch, that surprised us at the mansion,” Prince Nick rebutted.

“Well I just can’t let two blind people stroll off into the woods. You’ll both get lost and never return.” Prince Styles let go of Prince Nick, who had stop struggling to get up.

“He’s right Nick,” Princess Fèlicitè sighed, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try to save her regardless.”

“No you don’t,” Prince Styles said placing a hand on the Princess shoulder and gently pushing her back onto the bed.

“Listen, you are both blind, how are you going to even find her?” Prince Styles stared at his to friends at the end of their beds.

“Her voice of course.” Princess Fèlicitè said.

“Her voice?” Prince Styles raised his hands in defeat. His friends had not only lost their eyesight but their minds as well.

“She sings, that’s how we’ll find her.” Prince Nick shifted in his bed.

“Are you sure?” Already Prince Styles mind was tinkering away. A new idea that would give him and his friends what they both wanted.

“I’m certain. That’s how we found her in the mansion the first time. Well actually we followed a witch to see the mansion but we never would’ve gotten in that area without hearing her.”  The Princess winced as the pain medicine wore off.

Prince Styles walked to the door and said “Okay then that settles it. I’m going to go and get your friend. Wish me luck.”

Both Prince and Princess began to shout in protest but their friend had already ran out the room. Running to the stables, Prince Styles grabbed his horse and headed into the woods to listen for a maiden singing.

\---

_Safaa, folding bed sheets, watched as her brother hid away the elegant suit that their mother had given him in his closet. Now the festival had ended and Zayn’s dream world along with it._

Zayn finished hiding the suit and helped his sister fold their step family’s bed sheets.

Perrinda burst into the room screaming at the two siblings, “What are you two doing? Don’t you know that the Prince is scouring the kingdom looking for his soulmate?  You two should be helping me and Elena get ready.”

“How can you be getting ready when the prince danced with another bachelor?” Zayn realized his mistake as soon as he said it. Perrinda had not mentioned the Prince’s love being male.

“How did you know—?

“It’s the whole talk of the village, I don’t think there’s a single soul that doesn’t know who the Prince danced with,” Safaa said, cutting off Perrinda and dropping the bed sheets.

“No matter, Mother has a plan. Of course you two wouldn’t understand it. Now hurry up and help me and Elena get ready. The Prince will probably arrive at our village late. Why doe our village have to be so far away from the castle," Perrinda whined. "But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be prepared.” Perrinda stormed out of the room, throwing her dress off and screaming at the other servants that it wasn’t Pink enough.

“Zayn, do you know what this means? The prince is looking for you,” Safaa said smiling, shaking her brother.

“For me?” Zayn said staring out his window looking out in the direction where the castle lay far away in the distance.

Safaa pulled Zayn away from the widow and sat on his bed and motioned for him to join her, “Yes, we’ve established that but, now what to do about our stepmother? What’s she’s planning?”

Zayn sat beside his sister, “Well she’s not going to pass them off as boys and I don’t care how tan they get they’ll never pass as me.”

“WE’RE WAITING!” Perrinda shouted.

Zayn and Safaa rushed out the room and down the hall to Elena and Perrinda’s dressing room. In a span of minutes they had given dozens of clothes and accessories for both sister to try on only to have the cloths, bracelets and earrings thrown back in their faces and asked for more.

Zayn and Safaa’s stepmother had entered sometime through all the flying clothes and called out to Zayn.

When Zayn approached her she spoke with a fake sweetness in her voice, “Zayn I’m going have to require you to leave the premises for tonight.”

“What? Why?!” Zayn looked at his stepmother while Safaa listened to the conversation still tending to their step sisters.

“I’m requiring that all male servants return to their estates while the prince is here.”  She said calmly.

“But I live here,” Zayn stated.

Zayn’s stepmother grew a surprised look on her face. “Oh yes of course. I completely forgot sometimes I can’t tell the difference.” Zayn couldn’t tell if she was being genuine or just plain rude.  “In that case you’re going to have to stay in your room while the prince is here.”

“Why?” Zayn asked, trying to keep the anger from seeping out of his voice.

“Word has it the prince is trying a golden dress shoe on people however, the shoe shrinks when the wrong person tries to wear it but, I can’t chance the shoe fitting anyone except my girls.” The Stepmother led Zayn to the hallway and pointed to his room.

Zayn was furious, At least she didn’t know the shoe was actually his, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Zayn stepped into his room and immediately heard the door slam behind him and lock. “No chances dear,” he heard his step mother say.

He listened to her walk down the hall, “You! what are you still doing here?! I said all male servants leave now!”

“What am I going to do?” Zayn said staring back outside the window at the castle. With nothing else to do Zayn finished folding the bed sheet Safaa had dropped earlier.

“Maybe I could just jump down?” Zayn spoke to himself but upon seeing the ground so far away decided against it.  He stopped mindlessly folding the bed sheet. He stared at it then began to count how many bed sheets he had and how long they were.

Zayn was going to get out of his room way or another.

\---

_As for Lottie, the witch had banished her to a swap in the darkest depths of the forest._

“Okay, I think we’re lost,” Prince Styles muttered to his horse. He had wandered in the forest for hours. He’d heard a maiden singing and followed it but now night was going to fall soon. He had only an hour or two before the sunset took the light of day with it.

As Prince Styles listened he heard only sadness in the maiden’s voice. He felt as if his own heart was breaking along with hers.

Lottie looked up and saw Prince Styles in the distance.  Immediately she stopped singing and began shouting, “Please sir! Help me!”

Prince Styles turned his horse and began riding towards the girl. Upon getting near the swap he saw Lottie was on a small patch of land surrounded by water. The prince dismounted his horse and began his way toward the girl. This didn’t look like the girl his friends described, her hair was too short but, he couldn’t just leave her here. ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/prince%20styles_zpslfkkzbzk.jpg))

“Wait! There’s a monster in the water.”

Prince Styles drew out his sword as he continued walking toward the girl. He felt something wrap against his leg and pull him under making him lose his grip on his sword.

Prince Styles was pulled deep within the murky water. His eyesight became blurred and he struggled to free his leg from what held him. The Prince Styles needed air but knew there wasn’t any but with one wishful gasp felt water flood his lungs. He saw the girl swimming towards him sword in hand as he blacked out.

When Prince Styles came to he was coughing up water. The girl had embraced him in a hug, “Oh thank goodness you’re safe. I can't believe I cut that creature.”

“Thank you for saving my life Miss but, may I ask are you by any chance friends with Princess Fèlicitè and Prince Nick” Prince Styles asked still coughing up water.

“Yes I am. My name is Lottie and no doubt you’re Prince Styles. They described you very well.” Lottie extended her hand which Prince Styles took and shook.

“Nice to meet you Lottie, our friends sent me to come fetch you,” Prince Styles laughed.

“Well I was going to come fetch you as soon as you learned your lesson,” The witch said stepping from behind a tree.

“Who are you?” Lottie asked stepping, behind Prince Styles as he grabbed his sword.

“Surely, you remember,” The witch hunched himself over and snarled.

“Tommy?” Lottie looked at her brother shocked. She had never seen him look so alive, vibrant and youthful.

“That’s Mr. Tomlinson or brother. Now come with me Lottie and we can be as happy as we once were,” The witch gently pulled on Lottie’s hand.

“She doesn’t want to go with you,” Prince Styles stated not caring how handsome he thought the witch was. This was the same person that blinded his friends.

“Let her speak for herself,” the witch snapped back. Both the prince and the witch stared at Lottie. “Lottie you’re the only family I have,” the witch stated holding out his hand to Lottie.

Lottie felt bad for her brother she really did but, she would no longer live in a world of only them two. There was so much more out there Lottie wanted to see. Even in the woods many creatures, ghost and people traveled through and live din she wanted to meet them all. The days of Lottie the little sister was over.

“No,” Lottie stated calmly.

“No?” the witch stepped back a little. Lottie had never not wanted to be with him. Obviously these friends of hers were poisoning her mind. The witch would not just sit by and let his sister be taken.

“Then you leave me no choice.” The witch began to chant. Prince Styles and Lottie cowered together but when the witch flicked his wrist nothing happened. The witch tried again and still Lottie and Prince Styles remained in one piece.

_Unbeknownst to him, in exchange for his youth and beauty the witch lost his power over others._

The witch could do nothing but watch helplessly as Prince Styles rode off back to the castle with Lottie. ([x](http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii610/Kodifier/1D/witch%203_zpsuggenc91.jpg))

\---

_As Niall stepped out of his grandmother’s house he was surprised to be greeted by the sight of Liam trying to catch his hen._

Niall scooped up the hen as it ran towards him. “You know Liam most people put their pets on a leash and farmers tend to keep their hens in a coop.”

“I could never do that. She doesn’t like to be restrained,” Liam said taking the hen from Niall and holding her close to his chest. “I’ll admit she's not as great of a listener as Milky-White but she has her perks.”

“Making you run in the woods after her, must be number two after laying golden eggs.” Niall joked.

“Hey don’t start this again last time, I had to kill a giant,” Liam retorted.

“Yes, you see everyone knows about the giant that fell from the beanstalk, surprisingly though I never saw that guitar, did I?” Niall stated.

“What are you getting at?” Liam asked confused.

“Well maybe you really were trying to steal the wolf skin from me. Just so you know another wolf tried to attack us, in retaliation for killing it’s brother but I skinned her and I’m going to sell the skins. So don’t take me lightly.” Niall said coldly as he backed Liam up against a tree.

“Look here, I can show you the Harp, honestly. Would that settle things?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know. How can I be sure you’re not trying to lure me away?” Niall asked.

“Ow...” Liam’s hen had pecked him, she was getting restless again. “Look do you want to see it or not I have to get her home."

“Fine,” Niall said putting down his defenses. “Do you have any food by chance?” Niall said, plucking a honeysuckle as they headed toward the Payne’s Farm.

When they had got there Liam had told Niall to wait while he put the hen in his room. Looking around Niall noticed that it looked like the house was getting rebuilt. Everything seemed to be under reconstruction.

Seeing Liam come down the steps Niall asked him, “What’s going on with your house?”

“Liam brightened up and answered, “Well now that my mom and I are rich we’re redoing the house.” Liam couldn’t wait for it to be finished, soon the wood floors would no longer creak, the walls wouldn’t be flaking off and the roof would stop caving in. “And maybe my sisters might come back and live with us.”

Liam handed Niall a sticky bun upon stepping out of the house. Niall followed Liam to the barn where lay Milky-White and a golden guitar.

“Well that’s it.” Liam held his hands as if showing off the guitar as a prize Niall had won.

Niall jaw dropped and his sticky bun along with it.

\---

_Prince Styles rode up to the castle with Lottie. Prince Styles then reluctantly led her to the infirmary where her friends lay._

“Oh my.” Lottie covered her mouth in horror. Her friends both had bandages wrapped around their faces and blood spots soaked the cloth where their eyes should be.

“Lottie is that you?” Princess Fèlicitè said.

Lottie hugged her friends crying, “How could he do this to you two? How could my brother be so cruel?”

_As Lottie cried her tears fell into her friends’ eyes and with their touch restored her friends’ vision._

“Lottie I can see you!” Prince Nick shouted, removing his bandages.

“I can too,” Princess Fèlicitè said doing the same.

“Are you serious?” Prince styles asked.

“I guess her brother isn’t the only one with magic powers.” Prince Nick laughed. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter and the sadness and crying had been completely forgotten.

“Okay but then this leaves one other question,” Prince Styles said getting serious, “What her we going to do with Lottie she’s not a princess she can’t live in the castle forever.”

“Well then, I guess my family will just have to adopt her. I already have so many sisters one more couldn’t hurt.” Princess Fèlicitè said.

The new royal gang suddenly found themselves talking to Lottie about learning to be Princess and what it would entail.

\---

_As for the prince, he continued his search for the foot to fit the golden slipper. When he arrived at Zayn’s house it was Zayn’s stepmother that greeted him._

Safaa rushed to Zayn’s room and spoke to him through the door. “Zayn the prince is here, our stepmother still has the key to your room. What should I do?”

Safaa waited for her brother’s response but didn’t get one. “Zayn I know you're upset,and sad maybe furious or a mixture. I am too she went too far tonight. I’ll think of something.” Safaa rushed downstairs to greet the prince along with the others.

If Safaa had been able to glimpse into the room at that moment she would have seen her brother making a makeshift ladder out of bed sheets that he would tie one end to his bed and throw the other out of the room’s window and climb down.

“My Prince,” Zayn’s Stepmother bowed as she greeted the Prince. Safaa stood to the side along with the maids and other female servants. She noticed there was a lot of birds sitting in the trees.

“May I please see your sons?” The Prince asked.

“I have no sons only daughters my prince but, I do know one of them is the one you seek.” The step mother stated. “I have recently learned that my daughters were visited by a fairy god mother who transformed them in order for them to go to the festival. They were both punished but the fairy thought they were so pure of heart to grant them a wish.”

Safaa couldn’t believe the lies her stepmother was weaving as if a fairy even an evil one could stand a second to be around her daughters.

“Are you saying Magic made one of your girls into the person I danced with?” The prince said wary.  The prince wasn’t so sure about this but, if there’s one thing he’s learned it’s not to doubt magical creatures. He’d remembered a male witch warning him and a few other royal families not to steal beans from his garden. He couldn’t chance not finding his love because of magic.

“How else would you explain how beautiful your dance partner was? Surely no one naturally exist like that. It must be magic.” The Stepmother smiled and took the golden shoe Squire Paul held. The stepmother headed inside to place the show on her daughter's foot.

_As the Prince anxiously waited, the Stepmother took matters and Perrinda’s foot into her own hands._

“Mom it’s not fitting,” Perrinda struggle to get the slipper on but like so many before her the shoe shrunk.

“It’s your toe, it’s in the way” The step mother stated, “I’ve already lied to the prince there’s no going back now.”

The stepmother grabbed a huge knife and walked over to her daughter “Princess and Queens never walk anywhere, there’s really no need for this.” She said holding her daughters big toe and in one swooped chopped it off.

Perrinda’s scream was fortunately muffled by her sister’s quick thinking, putting a pillow over Perrinda’s mouth.

Perrinda was brought to the Prince with a golden shoe that fit. Squire Paul helped her mount the Princes horse.

Safaa felt the air suddenly grow warmer and almost thought she heard someone whispering. It was familiar. It sounded like her mother but, she was too distracted as to how Perrinda got the golden shoe on and by the large number of birds. Were they all Zayn’s bird friends?

Prince Liam on the other hand paid no attention to the birds and heard the voice as clear as day. “This is not the one for you,” the female’s voice said. Prince Liam notice blood trickling from the slipper. Taking the shoe off of Perrinda he noticed her big toe had been chopped off.

Safaa was horrified. What Perrinda had done to herself to fit the shoe? Was it actually worth it just to get the prince.

“I guess the fairy didn’t chose her,” The stepmother smiled taking the golden shoe again.

_Elena was next._

The golden shoe had gone its original size when taken off of Perrinda but, shrunk enough not to fit Elena’s foot when she tried it on.

“Why won’t it fit?!” Elena cried.

“Just sit still darling if you just cut off a bit of your heel it’ll fit perfectly.” Zayn’s stepmother cleaned the knife she’d use to cut Perrinda’s toe off.

Perrinda has seen this coming and taken a cloth out to stuff her sister’s mouth to muffle her screams and to make sure she didn’t bite her tongue off.

When Elena presented herself to the prince she passed out unable to bear the pain. Safaa watched as Prince Liam seemed to lose hope of finding his partner at this house.

“Do you not have any males at this house?” The prince asked.

“No.” The stepmother said.

“That’s not true.” Safaa said running out to the prince.

“Hush up.” The stepmother chided the girl.

“Is what she say true?” Prince Liam asked.

“Yes but he’s only a servant boy, and he’s much to dirty to show himself.”

As she said this a figure stepped out the bushes and into the light. Zayn stood in his normal clothes covered in soot and dirt from the day’s labor.  

Prince Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes and at once knew that this was the man he had been looking for. The Prince ordered that the shoe be placed on Zayn.

_And when Zayn put on the blood-soaked slipper it fit like a glove._

“This is the one that’s true for you.” Zayn’s mother whispered through the trees.

“You’re the one I’ve been looking for, I’ve finally found you Mr. Mysterious, ” The Prince rejoiced.

“Yes you have and by the way call me, Zayn.”  Zayn was placed upon the prince’s horse and motioned for his sister to get on the squire’s horse.

Their step mother could do nothing but watch in shock how Zayn had fit the shoe. All she could do was tell her daughters and servants to bow before the new soon to be Prince.

_As punishment for their cruelty Zayn’s birds swooped down upon Zayn and Safaa’s step sisters… and blinded them._

\--------

_Prince Liam rode with Zayn back to the castle to prepare for their royal wedding. Harry and Louis on the other had began plans for their own wedding. In a weeks’ time Niall and the Payne family would find themselves surprised to have received an invitation to the bakers’ wedding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I've had the ideas sitting my head for a while but could just not get it onto the page. Let's hope next time it won't take as long


	7. Ever After

_It came to pass all that seemed wrong was now right, the witch succeeded in reversing his mother’s curse…_

\--------

Opening the doors to his wooden shed the witch dragged himself inside, with no candles to brighten the space he tore down his curtains and let the sunlight burst in from the windows.

 

The witch’s one story house sat next to the bakers’ home. The witch peered out from his window as he watched unfamiliar faces gather around the house. The guest were decked in white and light colored clothing from head to toe. The witch envied the smiles on the people carried on their faces.

The witch guessed at least this would prepare him for when most of the kingdom no doubt be out and about, making the whole village buzz about the Princes’ wedding later that day.

The witch backed away from his window and silently made his way to his bedroom. The witch slowly closed his bedroom door, listening to the laughter and merriment coming from outside his house.

The witch trudged across his room and over to his bed. Upon his bed laid two letters, one of which was an invitation to the Baker’s wedding, the other was the letter he’d taken from his sister when she tried to leave the mansion.

The witch stared at the envelope as he read the names written across each one. On the Baker’s invitation was written the words “TO: The Witch.” He wondered why they even invited him. What was the purpose of any of their kindness towards him?

As the witch picked up his sister’s letter he noted she wrote **“To: Mr. Tomlinson”** , using a heart to replace the o in his name. The witch smiled upon realizing that his sister had written his full name and not Tommy. The witch opened the letter and began to read:

**By the time you see this brother I’ll already be gone. I’m not going to tell you where I’m going, Sorry can’t risk you following me and embarrassing me. I just want you to know I’ll be back by midnight. Please don’t worry about me, I just want to see what’s outside at least once but, I’m not leaving you so don’t think that! If by some random chance I don’t return, Heavens forbid! I want you to know that you should be happy too. You should get out and truly talk to people besides me, I know they’ll love you. See you later tonight!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lottie**

The witch laid back on his bed, crying as he re-read the letter.

\---

_Zayn had finally stop running from his prince…_

Zayn woke up in a panic. He looked around and realized the room he was in was not his. Rushing to the door he stopped, realizing he was at in the castle. He was to be a prince in a matter of hours. It wasn’t just a dream, Prince Liam really had come to find him.

Zayn stepped outside his room and made his way to the dining hall to retrieve breakfast. Prince Liam had given him an overview of how things at the castle operated.  He could have easily asked a servant to bring him something but he preferred not to bother anyone; He didn’t feel like a Prince just yet. This also gave him a chance to explore the castle some more.

Walking down a grand hall filled with the past rulers of the Kingdom, he made his way to the dining room in at the table there sat girl in a nightgown.

Pulling out a seat across from her Zayn sat down. “Hi, are you princess Fèlicitè?”

“No, I’m Lottie,” The girl laughed stretching out her hand which Zayn graciously shook. “Although I guess I’m a princess now since I’m going to be adopted into a royal family today alongside the wedding.”

“Ah! Now I remember you’re the friend of the visiting princes and princess,” Zayn said.

“Yes that’s right!” Lottie exclaimed.

“I’m sorry it’s just Prince Liam told me a lot last night and, after waking this morning I’m sure I forgot just about all of it.”

“Wait! Prince Liam… Does that mean you’re Prince Zayn?”

“Don’t call me Prince. I’m not one just yet,” Zayn chuckled.

Lottie’s breakfast was brought out. She said thank you to the servant while Zayn asked for a plate for himself. Soon maids and butlers came in started to clean up the room.

“Please ignore us, your Grace. We have to keep this room clean. Obviously it’s hard to do if everyone has to eat in it. Pretend as if we’re not even here.” The head maid said.

“Why are they cleaning now won’t it just get dirty again?” Lottie whispered to Zayn.

“It’s what the king wants, your highness. So we’re just hoping everyone else chooses to around same time.” The head maid cleared off all the napkins on the table except Zayn’s and Lottie’s and made her way in to the kitchen.

“So Zayn where’s your sister?” Lottie asked stuffing bacon in her mouth.

“Probably asleep, it was a long night for us both. Where are your friends? I haven’t actually been properly introduced to them yet.”  Zayn laid his head on the table.

“The same thing probably, it’s been a long three days since the festival started,” Lottie said with her mouth full.

A servant came and placed Zayn’s food on the table along with a glass of water.

“Agreed.”  Zayn said holding up his water.

“Why did you do that? “Lottie asked

“Do what?”

“Hold up your water.”

“I was just giving a toast to what you said.”

“You were giving me toast?” Lottie asked, causing one of the maids to laugh.

“No not Toast as in bread. It’s a thing people do especially royal people. Like how they also eat different meals with specific spoons and fork,.” Zayn explained.

“Oh, well I wouldn’t know what people do. It was only me and my brother and he wouldn’t care how I ate but, how do you know this did you grow up around royalty?” Lottie asked.

“I grew up around people who acted like they were royalty.” Zayn huffed.

Zayn realized Lottie didn’t actually know any social cues or mannerisms of royalty that’s why she ate so nonchalant.  He also noticed the snickering that was going on between the maids. One look at them and he could tell it was about Lottie. Looking at Lottie he could tell she knew it too.

Zayn knew that’s all servants bickered but, these were palace servants they probably had a higher standard of what royalty should behave like. Lottie however had no clue that even eating was a performance and the only reason Zayn knew was because of his step-family’s vanity.

“You know Zayn, I don’t think I’m cut out to be Royalty.” Lottie set down her silverware and looked down at her plate.

“Agreed.” Zayn said holding up his water, Lottie copied him.

“A toast,” Lottie said.

“Hear! Hear!” Zayn cheered.

\---

_Niall and his grandmother had been reunited, while Liam was reunited with his beloved cow and his mother could now afford the best a golden egg could buy …_

“But Mum I’m telling you they would have love to see Milky,” Liam complained, walking beside his mom through the deserted street.

“No one brings a cow to a wedding, Liam,” his mother scolded. “Come on now we mustn’t be late.” She sped up picking up both side of her salmon colored dress which she had bought for both weddings today.

Liam frowned as he walked the silent streets beside his mother, feeling his black vest fit too tightly around his waist and missing Milky-White.

Liam adjusted the collar of his new white dress shirt as he and his mom approached the front door of the bakery. Knocking on the door they both were surprised when they were greeted by Niall wearing all white clothes.

“Hi come on in,” Niall said as he ushered them inside the shop. Stopping abruptly he looked at Liam asking, “What happened to your hair?”

“I got a haircut. My mom said it was getting a little too long and it was a little tough to manage, always getting in the way of my farm work.”

“Where’s Harry and Louis?” Liam’s mother asked.

“Oh they’re still getting ready but, Harry’s mother and sister are out in the backyard setting things up.”

As the three made their way to the back of the house they heard noises coming from outside. When the Payne’s finally stepped into the backyard they were surprised they couldn’t hear the guests from the front of the bakery.

Ms. Anne held her sons’ baby while going over how Harry and Louis would be coming out of the house.

Wearing a white sundress with yellow flowers, Gemma greeted the wedding guests as she made her way around the yard. She had been surprised when Niall told her he met Harry when Harry had stolen his hoodie in the woods.

Niall grabbed Liam’s arm and dragged him over to the food where his grandmother was standing while Liam’s mother followed behind.

“Granny, this is Liam and his mother Ms. Payne,” Niall said introducing the family.

“Oh is this the young man who tried to steal your hoodie?” Niall’s Grandmother asked.

“Liam!” Ms. Payne smacked her son on the shoulder.

“I didn’t try to steal his hoodie, it was all just a misunderstanding…”

“Well that’s good,” Ms. Payne said.

“I was simply admiring it.”

“Excuse us.” Ms. Payne walked away gesturing for Liam to follow. Liam however had started stuffing his black dress pants with cookies on the food table, causing Ms. Payne to come up behind him and pull him away by his ear.

\---

_and the baker and his husband were now proud parents of a strapping baby boy..._

Harry lips finally parted from Louis, as his eyes finally met his husband’s. Louis smiled at him and gave Harry another quick kiss on the cheeks. The wedding guest cheered for the newlywed couple, causing both Harry and Louis to blush from all the attention. Ms. Anne walked over congratulating her sons and set the baby in Harry’s arms.

“Come on now everyone we must move quickly,” Ms. Anne directed everyone. Harry, deciding to go sit down carefully passed the baby to Louis. The wedding guest had all decided to pitch in and help The Bakers clean up a lot of the wedding decorations before heading to the Princes’ wedding.

Louis, with the baby in his arms, sat down next to Harry near the backdoor entrance, staring at the people rushing about in the yard. They’d tried to help but the guest just made them sit back down each time.

“Can we still name him Darcy?” Louis held the baby up to Harry.

“No.” Harry said going into the house and returning with a baby bottle.

“What’s wrong with it?” Louis asked.

“I don’t think he’s had any milk since early this morning, I just want to prevent the crying.”

“I meant the name Darcy, Harold,” Louis exhaled as Harry fed the baby.

“Oh! Well I think maybe we could actually think of a special name for him not one you’re trying to reuse because he wasn’t a girl.”

“I just think it’s a really nice name” Louis huffed.

“And it is just think we can think of a better one together.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis on his forehead.

“What are you two still doing sitting down get up and let’s go!” Niall yelled from the house’s back door.

Harry and Louis noticed all the food and decorations were gone, leaving only the furniture  in the backyard.

“Your mother said the rest can be cleaned up later but we have to leave now if we all want to be able to see the Princes as the ride into the castle. I can’t imagine how many people will be there,” Niall said with joy.

As Harry and Louis came out the front door, they saw people in their village strolling to the castle. A few minutes later and they would have been stuck moving in crowded streets.

Louis walked along side Harry, carrying the baby, in the back of the group while Niall and Liam took the front.

The witch who had made it out of his bedroom watched as his neighbors and their friends disappeared into the crowd growing within the streets. The witch holding his sisters letter made his way back to his room.

As he read the letter one last time he threw on his best suit and walked out the front door. Stepping out into the now fully crowded streets he was almost knocked down. His sister wanted to talk to people but, the witch had no intention of meeting these rude people. He just wanted to see her again. So he was off to the wedding no doubt she’d be there too with her royal friends.

\---

“Why are they here?” Safaa miffed as she pointed to her stepmother and sisters that were talking to the help at the bottom of the interior palace stairs.

“I invited them… to live…here,” Zayn said rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact.

“What!!? Why!?!” Safaa screamed.

“Well my friends are the ones that blinded…her daughters,” Zayn admitted casting his eyes on the grounds.

“You’re not responsible for your friend’s actions,” Safaa tried to argue even though she knew Zayn was right.

“They’re just birds Safaa we can’t pretend they have the same standard of right and wrong as we do. Besides our stepsister will be in better care here at the castle. I’ll make sure to keep them as far away from you as possible.

“Fine,” Safaa huffed.

“You look lovely though.” Zayn tried changing the subject to Safaa’s gown for the wedding.

“I know I’ve never worn a black and gold dress before but look at you,  **Prince** Zayn. Hair slicked back and wearing a white and gold suit,” Safaa smiled, lightly punching Zayn she added “I’m still mad at you but congrats.”

Zayn now sat alone in an open carriage as he waited for Prince Liam and the coachman to appear. The plan was to ride onto the castle grounds and pass the People from all the villages in the kingdom. Zayn tried not to think of all those people looking at him, instead he tried to focus on conversation he had earlier with his sister.

Prince Liam, dressed in white and silver suit, hopped into the carriage next to Zayn. “Well Mr. Mysterious I finally figured it out.”

“Yes, you figured out who I am. You are quite the detective Prince Liam.”

Prince Liam smiled and shook his head, “That’s not what I figured out silly.” Prince Liam removed his silver feather pin and placed it on Zayn’s suit. “And you don’t have to call me Prince Liam anymore we are about to be married you know.”

“Sorry force of habit.” Zayn fiddled with the pin The Prince had just placed upon him.

The coachman came and joined the Princes in the carriage. “Okay we’ll be taking off as soon as the bells began to chime,” The coachmen said.

“You look as nervous as I feel,” Zayn said to the coachman.

“You’re not the one everyone will be holding responsible for getting both princes to the castle safety,” The coachman laughed.

“Don’t worry you’ll both do fine,” Prince Liam reassured the both of them. Zayn was just about to thank him when the Bells started ringing. The palace orchestra began playing the kingdom’s wedding theme music. Zayn had never been to a royal wedding but was surprised to learn their kingdom had their own special song for weddings.

There was cheering, clapping and singing all around as the Princes rode in. Villagers passed around baskets of rice, or flower petals to throw. The villagers continued singing while Zayn took notice of the words. “Journey over, all is mended and it's not just for today but tomorrow and extended Ever after!!!” Zayn noticed that one verse was repeated as they rode in.

“When did they learn these words? I never knew them growing up,” Zayn whispered.

“Well my mom did have to marry dad at some point so that’s one way. Also the words where on the invitations the villagers got. It’s usually sort of a surprise for the first one getting married to the family.” Prince Liam shared.

Zayn followed Prince Liam example as he waved to all the people. Prince Liam pointed out each part of the kingdom villagers were from. As the Zayn rode in he noticed all different clothing people from all across the kingdom wore. People near the sea in this kingdom more brightly colored clothes whereas people that lived near the pasture wore pastel. As Zayn came upon his own village in noticed they tended to wear a variety of blue, black and brown.

Zayn noticed a familiar face in the crowd holding a baby in his arms.  Looking away from the baby to get a glimpse at the new Prince, Louis instantly recognized the man riding past him and Harry and shouted “Thanks for the shoe mate!” while Harry pointed to the baby in Louis’ arms. Niall threw flower petals as the princes came by.

Zayn’s jaw dropped as he noted that the male baker and his husband now had a baby. He turned around as he rode past Harry and Louis. He had to get a closer look he positioned himself to jump out of the carriage but Prince Liam gently grabbed onto his hand.

“I know you’re nervous but you can’t leave when you’ve made so close to the castle,” Prince Liam whispered.

Zayn quickly sat back in the carriage, in his shock he had actually forgotten that hundreds of people were watching him.

When Zayn and Prince Liam finally made it to the castle the guards escorted them to the roof.

On the rooftop, Lottie stood alongside her royal friends, while Safaa cursed under her breath as she stood next to her step family.  Squire Paul introduced the Kingdom to Princess Lottie, Princess Fèlicitè's new adopted sister.

Lottie walked to the edge roof and looked down upon the people that stood and waved down. Lottie had never seen this many people before and almost fainted thinking about there being even more out in the world.

Squire Paul also introduced Prince Zayn’s family. Safaa and her step family also waved down to all the villagers in the kingdom. Safaa heard her to step sister whispering to each other.

“I can’t believe we’re Royalty now and we can’t even enjoy it.” Perrinda said.

“It’s a punishment. I was greedy,” Elena complained.

“I guess I was haughty but, it was fun,” Perrinda said.

“We were kind of blind not to seeing how smug we were and then we went to the festival…” Elena noted.

“Now we’re really blind,” both of the sisters exhaled.

Safaa was going to tell them Zayn was the only actual royalty now and the others were just living in the royal quarters but, decided they were already sad enough.

As Lottie continued waving she thought she caught a glimpse of her brother but, when she tried to find him again she was lost among all the faces in the crowd.

As the witch looked up he saw Lottie introduced to the kingdom as a new princess. “What are they doing can’t they tell she’s nervous up there,” the witch muttered as he notice Lottie go pale but continue waving with a smile on her face.  “This is all my fault. Everything was perfect. I didn’t need beauty Lottie. I just needed you but now you’re up there and I’m down here and powerless,” the witch lamented to himself through the crowds cheers.

Finally, Zayn and Prince Liam arrived at the rooftop.

“Let us cheer the Newlyweds,” Squire Paul announced, causing even more uproar. The two Princes came through the crowd of friends and family.

When the Princes finally reached the edge of the roof the villagers verse changed to, “Not a sigh and not a sorrow, tenderness and laughter, joy today and bliss tomorrow and forever after!!!”

Zayn knew this would be a once in a life time opportunity to see all these people cheering for him. As he looked at the villagers he remember to etch this moment into his memory forever.

“It’s like the new Prince is looking right at us, wave back Liam,” Ms. Payne said as she took a courtesy. Liam felt their eyes had met but, remembered to wave back before his mother pinched his ear.

Prince Liam embraced Prince Zayn and the two kissed, sending the crowd into cheer.  Prince Zayn heard Safaa cheering, while Prince Styles was practically screaming in Prince Liam’s ear.  

On the ground, Ms. Anne and Gemma cheered but, it was Niall and his Grandmother who were shouting the loudest compared to the rest of Harry and Louis’ wedding party.

Harry and Louis looked up at the newlywed Princes and decided to join them in this moment. Louis holding the baby, leaned over and gave Harry a deep and passionate kiss.

It was in this moment that Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Prince Zayn knew their adventures in the woods were finally over and only joy was to follow.

\-------

_…And so with the kingdom with joy, those who deserved to were destined to live happily ever after._

**_To be continued…_ **

 

 

 ****  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay honesty time, I'm not sure If I'm actually going to continue this story. It's taking me longer than expected to spit out the chapters. If I do continue it I'm going to have to plan the second half out even more than I did the first. I've had everything planned out but never really fleshed out completely. We'll see don't give up on me yet.


End file.
